


【艾利】绝对控制

by Bardarbunga



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Levi, F/F, Omega Levi, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardarbunga/pseuds/Bardarbunga
Summary: 监狱AU ABO 破镜重圆21岁扮猪吃老虎Alpha伦/27岁失忆Omega利简介：他在一个Alpha聚集的地方被盯上了。
Relationships: Ereri - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

“我想操他的屁股。”

布鲁克的手指在布满铁锈的栏杆上摩挲了几下，沾了一手的灰，袖口卷了一道，露出紧致饱满的小臂肌肉。他的目光黏在广场角落里单独坐着的黑发男人身上，像是怎么也看不够。 

“上一个想这么干的脸被砸了个稀烂，差点一命呜呼。”身旁的棕发Alpha蹲了下来，递给布鲁克一根烟，“你不会忘了吧？”

布鲁克当然记得，要不是因为这件事，他可能还不会对那个人这么上心。

在监狱里，新人一般有两条出路，聪明人找到自己的帮派得以庇护，自大的蠢蛋则会变成移动的靶子。可利威尔·阿克曼不一样，布鲁克记得十天前他被送进来的那天，这个矮个子Omega在一群Alpha的吵闹声里不露声色地往前，连眼皮都没有抬一下。

“你是专门送上来让人搞的吗？”，牢房里几个胆子大的囚犯大声嚷嚷，对狱警的喝令熟视无睹，“过来舔老子的鞋，宝贝。”在一片哄笑声中，一只Alpha将手伸出牢房，左手作圈状，右手手指往里捅，笑得无比大声难听。

那一瞬间太快了，布鲁克甚至都没有反应过来——黑发Omega倏地抓住了一旁挑衅的男人的手，将他的手肘固定在栏杆处，再把整个手臂往反方向狠狠一别，骨骼碎裂的声音与Alpha凄厉的嚎叫清空了空间内所有的喧闹。

狱警用棍子猛戳了那Omega一下，他脚下趔趄差点摔倒，回过头，一双眼睛像刀子般凌厉，给布鲁克留下了极深刻的印象。

他从未见过性情如此冷冽刚硬的Omega。

能够被送进A区的Omega必然是极具攻击力的危险角色，布鲁克猜到他身手不凡，却没想到胆子竟这么大，更没想到几天之后，会传来他把围堵自己的五个Alpha全部揍得不省人事的消息。

“听说他在B区杀了人，上面的人担心他继续闹事，才把他送到这来的。”

奈尔打了个哈欠，白色的烟从他的嘴里吐出来，带了一股廉价的烟草味。

罗塞监狱A区，怪物的集中营，Alpha占了九成，剩下的十个里面有八个是Beta。和那些关着社会渣滓、混蛋痞子的普通监狱相比，A区就是升级版的疯子的乐园。这里没人想着悔过，拿命案当谈资，用拳头论辈分，掀开披着的人皮，里头都是烂到骨子里的阴毒。

搁在从前scent blocker还没有推广的年代，监狱里ABO三个性别向来是分开管理的，现在医药界的新把戏能够奇迹般地将气味削弱到近乎没有，药效久，且能有效制约Omega发情，上头的人为了节省成本，便一拍脑袋决定将所有犯人集中看押，定期注射药剂。

这几年发生在A区的强奸案并不少，但也不足以多到引起狱警注意的程度，况且在一个以Alpha为主的地盘，Beta和Omega夹缝求生中自保都不容易，更谈不上维护什么尊严。大多数情况下，Beta或者Omega在进入A区后会迅速攀上高枝，一旦被某个强大Alpha宣称了主权，也就勉强能够保住性命。当然了，能够进来的Omega本身也不会是省油的灯。

在一个从上到下魔鬼纵横的地方，没有人会闲到关心罪犯的人权。

布鲁克在还算自由的日子里有过不少Omega，有男有女，有成年的也有些稚儿，大多都是些腰软皮嫩的漂亮脸蛋，在床上对他言听计从，叫声能让人血脉膨胀。后来不知为何，他对于那些个细皮嫩肉的躯体感到腻味，相比起亲吻这些低眉顺眼的Omega，他更喜欢粗暴地对待他们，在尽情凌虐之后用刀切割他们的胸膛。

他享受肾上腺素带来的快感，没过多久也就因此进了监狱。

——暴力、性爱与诱惑，利威尔·阿克曼完美地结合了这一切，这让布鲁克时隔多年再度感到了兴奋。

论第一印象，利威尔身材矮小，其实并不讨喜。不是说他不漂亮，相反，他有着一张Omega才有的偏幼态的脸，深眸黑发，清冷俊俏，还很干净——这在一群重刑犯里可太反常了，他像是这个鸟不拉屎鸡不生蛋的地方的一个系统故障，污水沾不上他的衣领，灰尘蹭不上他的鞋子，连头发丝都被梳理得整整齐齐的。

“他还娘们唧唧地随身带着纸帕。”

奈尔前几日还讥讽过，笑说果不其然，到底还是个张腿给人操的货。这话在得知利威尔赤手空拳打扁了某个鸡奸犯的脑袋后就再没提过，布鲁克很好奇，这个看上去削瘦苍白的男人究竟是怎样把身形是他两倍的人给打成残废的。

也正因为他的这种作风，忌惮且厌恶他的人不在少数。

他太不懂得收敛了，既没有试图抱团，也不懂得退让，独来独往，偏还蛮横狠绝，谁若是胆敢招惹到他，便招招致命地回击。

像个刺猬，可刺猬底下也是软的，拔了刺照样不堪一击。

布鲁克凝望着远处，满脑子是那双冷漠疏离的眸子和那张永远紧闭的淡红色的嘴。

他想起利威尔刚入狱时某几个狱警笑中带骂的话。

那些家伙说得没错——

那张脸生来就适合被玩坏。

下午淋浴的时候，利威尔明显感觉到不少人投来的目光。他不喜欢这种眼神，带了赤裸裸的暗示意味，像是要把他吃干抹净，恶心至极，他下意识地握紧了拳头。

水击打在利威尔赤裸的肩膀，冲刷着他的肌肤，他身上的疤痕错综复杂，左侧肋骨处有一处枪伤，肩膀处还有一道很长的刀疤，有些恐怖，但伤痕在这个怪物纵横的地方并不稀奇，利威尔的肌肉很薄，骨架也偏小，而且肤色很白，非常白，这让他站在其他身材魁梧的Alpha身边有些格格不入，仿佛一张一捅即碎的纸。

但没有人敢真的上前对他做什么，起码现在不敢。大家都见识过他那不要命的劲。

“嘿。”有人在他身边轻轻唤了一声。

那是个棕灰头发的Alpha，看上去很年轻，比利威尔高了一个头：“你可以和我们一起。”

水顺着脸颊留下来，利威尔擦了把脸，没有半点搭理的意思。 

“你这样独来独往很危险，我没有别的意图。”

利威尔任由热水浇灌他的身体，闭上眼睛，久久也没有睁开。就当男人以为他不会有所反应时，他关掉了水龙头，转身就要走。

“这里不是B区，一个人不行的。我是康尼·斯普林格，你叫利威尔，是不是？”自称康尼的男人追了上去，不依不饶地跟在利威尔身后，他看了一眼一旁虎视眈眈地盯着这边的狱警，刻意压低了声音，“我们也是刚来不久，你加入我们，我们可以互相照应。”

“你们？”利威尔抬起了眼睛，声音低沉沙哑——这是康尼第一次听到他说话，很平淡，有点哑，带了点若即若离的感觉，冷冰冰的，但好歹能说明他不是个哑巴。

“我，还有两个Alpha，一个Beta，那个Beta是我弟弟，我们都是刚进来不久。”康尼收到回馈后便喋喋不休地说了起来，生怕利威尔变了主意似的，“这里的情况我们比你了解，以后一起吃饭活动，如果有谁不见了也好尽早发现。”

利威尔眉毛微挑，他换上了衣服，用眼神逼退了几个一直往这边瞅的犯人，然后又望向康尼，示意他继续说下去。

“我们只做同伴，绝对不会对你做什么。”这话让利威尔面露不悦，康尼险些咬上了自己的舌头，立刻改口，“我的意思是，我们互相帮助，我们需要你这样的力量。”

黑发Omega将湿透了的发丝绕到耳后，将浴巾披在头上。沐浴后的信息素气味比平时要稍微浓郁一些，康尼闻到了一丝若有若无的清甜，这让他太久没有光顾Omega的身体有了点微妙的反应，他有些窘迫地后退一步，用衣服把自己的身体包住，欲言又止。

利威尔用幽暗的眼睛看着他，没有恼怒，但带了点审判的意味，然后转身离开。

“他同意了吗？”

身后突然冒出的声音吓了康尼一跳，他张了张嘴，用手肘捅了捅那个卡其色头发的高个Alpha，面露难色：“不知道，但也没有拒绝。”

三毛·扎卡里阿斯鼻子抽吸了一下，神色微变：“他真的是Omega啊。”

“你如果敢当着他的面这样，这辈子也没法把他拉进来。”康尼将浴巾摔在了三毛脸上，气急败坏地说道。

三毛置若罔闻地耸了耸肩，他将浴巾抓在手里，望向利威尔离去的身影，稍稍收敛了表情：“你为什么这么想要把他拉入伙？”

“还能因为什么，他这样一直一个人早晚会出事。”

“你怎么变得那么像艾伦？”

“去你妈的吧，我这叫良心未泯。”康尼挠了挠自己的平头，听起来有几分烦躁——也许让艾伦来谈会比自己高效许多，那家伙身上有一股让人信服的能量。

“艾伦的禁闭什么时候结束？”

三毛摸了下鼻子，像是在思索什么，神色变得严肃。

“明天。”


	2. Chapter 2

四面墙，一扇门，天花板悬挂着一个老旧的日光灯。

稀薄的空气挤压在狭小的空间里，混杂着之前犯人留下的汗臭味，让人极不舒服。这也许根本就是惩罚之一，或是某个制定规则的狱警的恶趣味，毕竟没有什么比让一个Alpha长时间浸泡在另一个Alpha的气味里更能够让他暴躁的了。

今天是艾伦被关禁闭的第十二天，也是最后一天。

十二天前，当那个黑头发的Beta因为出言不逊被杰森一拳打掉了半颗牙，连滚带爬地摔在自己面前，艾伦并没有想过自己的介入会造成被关起来的后果。好吧，他承认他确实一直都看那意大利佬不顺眼。那混蛋太喜欢炫耀他的拳头了，一身显眼的腱子肉，五大三粗的，且欺软怕硬。所以当他用力掰断杰森的胳膊时，主观上是想给他一个教训的。

当然了，能让他情绪失控的确还有点别的原因——

他就是看不得黑头发小个子的人挨揍。

“啪”的一声，门上的小窗户被打开，露出了外面的半张人脸。

“老实点。”

粗粝的男声之后是门锁被解开的声音，太过刺眼的光让艾伦双眼刺痛，他听从命令站起来，在两个Alpha狱警的看押下走出了禁闭室。

他被带回了牢房。

“以后少他妈给老子惹事。”

警棍狠狠地戳了下艾伦的背部，生理性的抵触情绪几乎在棍棒接触皮肉的瞬间就从血液里沸腾起来，如果没有药物的压制，这间牢房里此刻应当会充斥着艾伦强势又血性的信息素气息，足以震慑住这个年轻气盛的小狱警。但艾伦什么都没说，他甚至没有回头表达自己的不满，只是安安静静地将床上的被子铺平，听着牢门在他身后被关上的声音。

“回来了。”三毛在上铺探出头，从上到下扫了艾伦一遍，确认他没有被狱警刁难殴打——这是这座监狱里常有的事，有的怂货在外没什么本事，就喜欢耀武扬威地折腾些囚犯。  
毕竟，再凶猛的野兽被在枪械和锁链面前也不过是掌中之物，而欺凌强者永远能满足某些人的虚荣心。

“最近发生了什么吗？”

“杰森的胳膊接上了，你得小心别被他报复。”

“还有呢？”

“新来了个Omega。”

“我不关心这种。”

艾伦坐到床上，将凌乱的头发抓到脑后，闭上了眼睛。他在禁闭室里长时间缺氧导致头有点疼，现在终于呼吸到了新鲜点的空气，大脑也清醒了不少。

“那群Alpha的眼睛就没从他身上下来过。”

“是吗。”

艾伦显然对这个话题没有兴趣。他向来对有关Omega的话题不感兴趣，要不是知道他被人甩过受了情伤，三毛简直要怀疑他没那方面的能力。这家伙根本就是个情圣。

“他落单了，康尼想把他拉入伙。”

这话倒是让艾伦有了点反应，他不禁蹙了蹙眉——形单影只的Omega在这座监狱里一般不会有什么好下场。

“他自己想进来的？”

“不是，你不知道，那Omega带劲得很，进来没几天已经把六个犯人打进医务室了，平日里也不和人交流，独来独往的，狂得厉害，但上一个独行者的下场你也知道，那还是个Alpha，这回换成Omega，不知道有多少人盯着他的屁股。”

这话说得难听，但道理是那个道理。艾伦至今记得自己初来时得知一个Alpha囚犯被其他犯人围堵在厕所里用刀捅成筛子时的心情——震怒，惊恐，还有深刻意识到自己身处炼狱的清醒。就算为了驯服囚犯的缘故，所有人都被注射了scent blocker，Alpha与Omega的体征区别相对减弱，囚犯之间也无法利用信息素来干扰彼此，但一个人终究能力有限，谁也无法确保万无一失，要想安全就必须拥有同伴。

“那就把他拉进来，护着。”

这话让三毛听见不禁笑出了声，他拍了拍床沿，表情有几分滑稽。

“你不会后悔的，那家伙灰眼睛黑头发，是你喜欢的款。”

事实证明，那确实是艾伦喜欢的款，甚至比三毛预想的要喜欢得多。

翌日一早，铃声准时响起，牢门准时敞开。

狱警在外面手执电棍，扯着嗓子：“都站在各自指定的位置！”

三毛和艾伦并排站着，旁边是一个英国佬，金发绿眼，鹰钩鼻，三毛每次都记不住他的名字，不是叫托雷斯就是叫托雷特，他正对着旁边的黑人轻声说着什么，口音带了股浓厚的英伦调。

“那婊子的脖子还没我拳头粗。”

“但他的拳头比你的骨头硬。”

“真他妈性感，不是吗，他发情的时候还是得乖乖把Alpha的精液咽进肚子里。”

三毛顺着两人的目光望过去，意识到他们在说是利威尔。

利威尔的牢房就在他们对面，他站在铁走廊上，身形削瘦挺拔，目光锐利如刀，在众多Alpha露骨的目光下露出了明显厌恶的神情。

监狱是个浓缩版的丛林法则，这个黑头发Omega像是一个生于捕食者中间的异类猎物。

“看见了吗？最中间的就是那个新来的。”

三毛转头望向艾伦，却在看清他的表情后皱起眉头。那是一张惊诧至极的脸——艾伦盯着对面的人，瞳孔扩张，面色煞白，眉梢却又有着困于喜悦和恐惧之间的矛盾情绪，他看起来简直像是一个得到了巨大惊喜后反而惊恐症发作的可怜患者。

队伍开始移动，但艾伦伫立在原地，傻了一般。

“喂。”后面的犯人一脸烦躁地开口，“往前走，蠢货。”

底下站着的狱警察觉到这一端的骚动望了过来，三毛立刻在视线死角里抓住艾伦的手臂，低声责令：“你还想回禁闭室是不是？”

艾伦似乎这才回过神来，他收回视线，喉结快速滚动了几下，跟上了队伍。

利威尔讨厌这种氛围。

压抑、脏乱、暗波涌动。他得时刻保持警惕，在任何一个可能无心可能有意的犯人擦过他身体的时候肌肉紧绷——那个灰黑头发的小子说得没错，在这里一个人是行不通的。

他是Omega的事已经传开了，或许是在他来这里之前就已经传开了，利威尔清楚这是来自B区那个被自己打断了鼻梁的狱警的报复，被送进A区的Omega与上头的人多少都是结了私仇的，他并不意外，只是感到有点恶心。

利威尔的注意力全部集中在目光所及的那些大体格Alpha身上，所以当耳后突然冒出一个声音时，他肉眼可见地僵直了身体。

“你怎么在这里？”

他猛地回过头，看见了一张陌生的脸。

那是个外表俊俏的白人Alpha，个子很高，发色棕黑，瞳仁偏绿，这样体面的长相在这座充斥着暴戾与血浆的环境里显得过于斯文了，他低垂着视线无比认真地看着利威尔，眉头因过于严肃而拧着。

“谁把你送进来的？你怎么会在这种地方？”

他看起来有点生气，语气很是急躁，像是在焦灼地等一个答案。

利威尔对这突如其来的问询感到莫名其妙，他选择无视这个人，转过身去接某个Beta从玻璃窗内递进来的早餐。

“你这些年都去哪了？你知不知道我……”

年轻Alpha的手触碰到利威尔肩膀的那一霎那，利威尔迅速回过身抓住了那只手臂，一脚就要猛踹在Alpha的腹部，然而这人像是知道他的招式似的，一下子侧过身子，收回了自己的手，让利威尔一脚踢了个空。

“一大早干嘛呢！”不远处的狱警挥着警棍就走了过来，在利威尔小腿上狠狠锤了一击，“你他妈还嫌你闹的事不够多？”

这一惩戒没让利威尔面有起伏，反倒是那年轻人的脸色难看了不少。

“瞪什么瞪，找死是不是？”

狱警举起手里的警棍，象征性地挥了挥，到底还是没有再下手。

利威尔弯腰捡起方才打斗导致遗落在地的面包，扔进了垃圾桶里，他抬眼对上Alpha的眼睛，面容平静而毫无波澜。

“我不认识你，你认错人了。”

Alpha的眼睛缓缓睁大，他看上去还想说些什么，但利威尔没有给他这个机会，他漠然地别开脸，转身离开了。

“利威尔·阿克曼，没错，他就叫这个。”

艾伦在听到这个回答面色愈发阴沉，这让康尼有点不安。

“你和他有过节？”

“他不记得我。”艾伦的发音接近咬牙切齿，半晌后又重复了一遍，“他不记得我。”

三毛忽然神情大变，他前倾身体，用不可思议的语气说道：“等等，利威尔，是你那个利威尔？”  
“哪个利威尔？”康尼一头雾水。

“艾伦念念不忘的那个把他甩了的前男友。”

“操，真的假的。”

“我没有被甩，我和他也没分手。”

艾伦抬眼望向三毛，眼神里有一丝被触怒的火焰。

“如果你硬要把大吵一架后消失四年称之为没有分手，那我无话可说。”

“他不记得我，你并知道他身上发生了什么。”

“足以把他送进这个监狱，至少不会是什么好事。”三毛将杯子里的液体一饮而尽，含糊不清地补充了一句，“他说不定是假装不记得你。”

“扎卡里阿斯。”

当艾伦语气严厉地叫了某个人的姓氏，就说明他是动了真格了，三毛识相地没有继续这个话题，他把目光移到不远处静坐着的利威尔身上，几个犯人故意从他身旁绕过去，其中一个嘴里轻啧一声，颇有暗示意味地舔了舔嘴唇。

“比起这个，你得把他盯紧了，谁也不知道那些混蛋精虫上头时能做出什么事来。”

艾伦的眼神变得狠戾，他的嘴唇因为隐忍而抿成一条线。

没有Alpha会希望自己喜欢的Omega身处Alpha堆里被人窥探，跟何况是艾伦这样保护欲极强的性情，他死死盯着那一头的利威尔，阴暗的表情说明眼前的景象让他很不愉快。  
缄默了一阵后，他突然开口说道：“康尼，你知道哪里可以弄到匕首吗？”

“啊？办法倒是有……”

“你想干什么？”，三毛咽了口唾沫，嘴角下凹，“你是不是忘了你进来是为了什么。”

艾伦看过来，澄澈的绿眼睛泛出固执的眸光，声音清晰决然：“没有什么比他重要。”

“他只是你前男友。”

“我是他男人。”

艾伦低沉的嗓音带着浓厚的压迫感碾过来，像是平静但幽深的海，和他强硬的信息素气息如出一辙。

“就算他不承认，这一点也不会变。”


	3. Chapter 3

放风区内永远弥漫着争锋相对的气氛。

狱警在草场四周闲聊着，漫不经心地监视着区域内部四散的囚犯，这群性情野蛮的强大怪物们会自然而然地分割为不同的阵营，挑衅的目光，有意无意的肢体冲突，帮派与帮派之间的明争暗斗，如同一个合法的角斗场。观赏猛兽斗殴似乎是人们与生俱来的一种天性，只要不太过分，狱警并不反对犯人之间偶然的打斗——这可谓是单调的监狱生活中的一点调味剂。

而在这种情况下，孑然一身的独行者往往显得格格不入，给人一种可以轻易捕获的错觉。

“我可以坐在这里吗？”

康尼站在利威尔跟前，双手插袋，深蓝色的囚衣在他身上显得意外地合称。

利威尔扫了他一眼，算是默许。

他很瘦，康尼意识到，利威尔的身体在布料的包裹中显得非常瘦小，但并不是常规意义上的营养不良，他初入狱被言语挑逗后回击时康尼在场，这样敏锐且毒辣的身手不可能仅仅依赖于经验，还得有极高的肌肉密度。

“什么事？”

“我之前的提议你考虑得怎样？”

利威尔用目光侦察着看向这里的各类Alpha，没有作答。

“布鲁克盯上你了。”康尼摸了摸下巴，手指指了一下十二点钟方向的位置，“那家伙虐杀了二十多个Omega进来的，喜欢在床上玩一些丧心病狂的新鲜把戏。”

利威尔无意识地舔了下嘴，下唇在齿间缓缓翻出来，泛了点带水泽的显眼的红——他知道康尼在暗示什么，这种话题永远能让他感到不自在。

“我只是举个例子，伺机而动的人太多了，你比我清楚。”

仅仅是坐在利威尔身边，康尼就明显感觉到四面八方投射过来的目光——污秽贪婪，毫不避讳。如果说在这座牢笼之外的Alpha们至少还懂得些徒有表面的绅士风度，那么在隔离网内，没有人会试着遮掩自己的阴暗面。Alpha掠夺和毁灭的天性在这群人身上无限放大，他们暗自较劲，互相下注，看谁能够先搞到这个质量颇高的小猎物，满足他们各式各样、病态丑恶的奇特性癖。

“所以呢？”

“所以艾伦很担心。”

利威尔难得地瞧了过来，他挑起眼尾，细长的蓝眸显得凌厉而澄澈。

“就是早晨找上你的那个Alpha，你说他认错了，他不这么认为。”

利威尔的脸色看不出情绪，至少康尼看不出来，这个黑发男人的眼神里有着一些极其深邃而复杂的内容，这大概和气质有关，至少对自己这样思维比较简单的人而言难以理解。

如果他当真是艾伦的前男友，四年前艾伦到底是怎么把他泡到手的？康尼对此感到困惑。

“我不记得他。” 

“是不记得，还是不认识？”

这句话算不上质疑，但还是令利威尔眯起了眼睛，他的视线在康尼的耳边划开投向他的脑后，聚焦在那个坐在远处死死盯着这里的年轻Alpha身上。目光相撞后，那人微微倾斜了脑袋，目光深沉，嘴角轻抿，像个审视一切的操纵者。

利威尔躲开艾伦幽暗的凝视，缓缓说道。

“我不信任你们。”

“但你也别无选择。随便你吧，反正不管你肯不肯加入，我们都会保护你的。”康尼抬起头，深深地叹了一口气，“艾伦认定你是他的人了。”

带了股铁锈气味的空气在阳光下凝滞，回应康尼的是静默。

就当康尼以为利威尔被说服了，轻嘘一口气转过头来，才发现利威尔正隔空冷冷地注视着艾伦，他的脸恍若附上一层薄霜般的冷冽，良久后收回视线，看向康尼，淡然开口。

“我不属于任何人。”

他的嗓音低沉却干净，像寂寥落日下的荒漠。

“他说什么？”

“说他不是你的，让你尽早放弃。”康尼打了个哈欠，有点不愉快地跺了下脚，细小的灰尘在半空中悬浮飞扬。

“这是他的原话？”

艾伦看上去并不相信。

“差不多是这个意思。”康尼在艾伦的审视中败下阵来，坐在了三毛身边，“我觉得他可能失忆了，你懂吧？他看起来也并不确定自己是不是应该记得你，总之他很警惕，非常警惕，所以并不会因为你早上的行为就相信你。”

“这听起来确实很像‘艾伦前男友’该有的作风，”三毛开起玩笑，“那句话叫什么？物以类聚。”

艾伦将视线重新汇拢到利威尔身上，阴沉着脸，就算没有信息素的释放，他身旁的气压也好似要低上一些，冷气四溢，让康尼忍不住打了个寒颤，他顺着艾伦的目光望过去，看见有几个体态健壮的Alpha围到了利威尔身边，有一搭没一搭地在和他说些什么，笑声刺耳。

“你为什么不过去亲自和他谈？”康尼勾住三毛的脖子，凑近了艾伦问道。

艾伦像是没有听到一般，他阴冷的目光像一把又长又尖锐的链子，挂在利威尔和那几个Alpha之间来回徘徊着，仿佛在确定最佳狩猎点。

那几个Alpha终究没有越界，在一旁狱警的警告下散开了。

“他不喜欢我过多干涉他，逼得紧了他会抵触，所以让你去。”

艾伦松开一直紧握的拳头，表情看似冷静，可方才手背上凸起的青筋暴露了他的极度不悦。

“你不怕他抵触我？”

康尼在艾伦看过来的瞬间缩了下脖子，自讨没趣地耸了耸肩。

厕所内，杰森的手臂还打着石膏，可怜兮兮地连着绑带挂在脖子上，暗黄色的眼睛阴毒且锋利，像是某种招惹不得的野生毒物。

金发Omega的脑袋埋在他的两膝之间，正卖力地取悦他，杰森的手指拉扯着Omega的头发，似乎想到了不愉快的事情，一不小心用了力。

“杰森，你分心了。”

他的Omega小声地抱怨，沮丧地抬起头。

杰森敷衍地拍了拍他的脸蛋，起身穿上了裤子，打开了厕所隔间的门——他压根就没有勃起。

“你对我腻了吗？”

Omega像是受了极大的委屈，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着杰森，嘴唇泛白。太薄了，杰森想，像是嵌在肉里，缺乏勾引人的能力。

“我护了你三年了，还不够吗？”

那Omega脸色瞬间煞白，他欲言又止，干瘪的身体发起抖来——他当年开枪杀了监狱长的妹妹才被判了刑，送到A区就是摆明了要他偿命，没有杰森的庇护，他根本没有立足的能力。

“是因为闻不到信息素吗？”他颤抖着声音挽留，“我可以想办法偷到药，让血液里的阻隔剂失效。”

杰森轻蔑地笑了一声：“你能弄到药？”

“可以的！只要你不要抛弃我，让我做什么都可以。”Omega慢慢地蜷缩在男人的胸前，红着眼央求，“我是你的，杰森，不要丢下我。”

杰森拍了拍他的脑袋，没有把他推开。

也许这和信息素没有关系，三年只干一个Omega未免无趣，再说他也不喜欢这骚货的脸，如果不是因为这监狱里头其他屈指可数的Omega都被宣誓了主权，他也不至于这般委屈自己。

不过说到无主，杰森不禁想到某个新鲜面孔。

“那个黑头发的Omega是不是和你住在一间牢房？”

怀中的Omega肌肉僵硬，像是受了点惊吓：“你想……要他？”

“我想要？”杰森哼笑一声——那家伙确实火辣，他当然想要，可问题是想要他的人太多了。

监狱就是这么一个遍布权衡的地方，就好比在猛兽出没的丛林中心丢了一块上等的好肉，谁都想咬上一口，但谁都不想让别人占这个便宜，虎视眈眈的人多了，像杰森这样有贼心但没贼胆的人便不敢莽然尝试，反而形成一个诡异的平衡。

不过，平衡总会被打破的，早一天晚一天而已。

杰森狠狠抓了一把Omega的臀肉，说道：“我不是有你了吗，宝贝。”

艾伦·耶格尔的视线如同长在后背上一般甩不掉。

每每从人群里强势地穿透过来，都给利威尔一种被监视的感觉，很不适应。不是说其他人不会这样，事实上，利威尔几乎无时无刻不感受到周遭明目张胆的打量，但没有人像艾伦这样——既不靠近，也不退让，像是委婉地逼迫他给出一个答案。

这种僵持一直持续到第二天淋浴的时候。

当艾伦站到身边面向自己时，利威尔浑身肌肉都绷紧了。

他不知道自己为什么会有这样的反应，这个高瘦清俊的年轻人相比那些膀大腰圆的Alpha而言并没有在视觉上呈现出多少恐怖的震慑力，但他的存在感很强，利威尔仿佛能感受他潜伏在血液里的强大信息素，尽管这根本不可能。

不少囚犯饶有兴致地望了过来。

然而直到利威尔重新裹上浴巾，艾伦都没有对他说一句话。

“你想干什么？”他终于忍无可忍地开口了。

“遮挡视线。”艾伦的嘴角有一丝若有若无的弧度，但他的眼神很认真，不像是在开玩笑，“我不喜欢你被别人看。”

利威尔喉结滚动，脸色变得阴沉，那双漂亮的眸子直直地朝这个不知天高地厚的年轻Alpha望过去，带了点愠怒。

“我不知道你以为我们之间有过什么，但我现在并不记得你，我和你已经没有关系了。”

“有关系。”

水雾浸透进艾伦的囚衣，衣料贴在肌肉上，呈现出被包裹住的肌肉曲线。他的表情很固执，语气很强硬，墨绿色的眼睛像一个深邃幽暗的湖泊，映照出利威尔的脸，仿佛要把他吞噬进无尽的水里。

他解开最上面的几颗扣子，将衣领拉扯出一个口子，露出光洁结实的胸膛，左胸口上有一个墨色的刺青，四个字母，字字清晰——LEVI。

“从来不是你说没关系，就没关系了。”


	4. Chapter 4

一颗圆润的水珠从利威尔的发丝上滑了下来，一路掉落，融化进锁骨处的肌肤纹理中。

他张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，目光凝固在那四个印刻进艾伦皮肉的字母上，有什么熟悉又疼痛的东西在他的脑子里炸开，错综复杂的信息量在一瞬间的耳鸣后消失，他呼吸凝滞，后退了一步。

艾伦眉头紧锁，伸手像是要拉住他，最终停留在了一个合理的距离，“怎么了？”

利威尔抬起头，对上那双眼睛——他不喜欢未知，更不喜欢被操纵，而现在他同时体会到了两者。

“我和你……是多久以前的事？”他低沉着嗓音问。

“四年前分开，交往一年零三个月。”

利威尔的眼睛里闪过稍纵即逝的错愕，他咬住了下唇。沐浴间内较高的温度使他的嘴唇呈现出一抹惊艳的殷红，在过分白净的肌肤中异常出挑，如同一种浑然不知的挑逗。

艾伦忍不住盯着看，他的喉结快速滚动了几下，眼神变得幽暗而危险。

“问我任何问题，任何只有你知道的问题。”

他往前迈步，灼热的目光强势地网住了面前的人。分明没有信息素的压制，可利威尔还是感觉到有一股莫名的气场压了过来，不留余地地侵犯进他的私人空间，让他有种身陷囹圄的危机感。

“你……”

“你喜欢喝红茶，但喝不惯咖啡，你讨厌那股苦味。你重度洁癖，我没把房间打扫干净的时候你会生气，生气的时候也没什么表情，但是会不理我，我受不了你不理我。”

“够了……”

“你的信息素是柑橘、古木和乌龙的味道，你不喜欢，但我觉得很好闻，你的大腿内侧有一处疤痕，耳朵后面很敏感……”

“我说，够了。”

利威尔握紧了拳头，清冷的眼睛里出现了一条裂缝。他低下头，然后又猛地抬起来。

“所以我们睡过，这没什么大不了的。”

艾伦的表情瞬间变了，他下颚紧绷，像是被气到了却还得强行克制着，眉目间多了一股戾气。

“我会小心的，但你没必要在我身上浪费时间。”利威尔微微别开脸，他的视线下垂，这使得他眼尾的弧度更加清晰，像极了他曾经坐在床上靠着艾伦读书时的样子，“我并不是你自以为熟悉的那个人。”

说完，利威尔绕过面前的人，在艾伦试图抓住他的瞬间打开了他的手。

艾伦的嘴唇被抿得发白，他能感觉到周围人的眼神在利威尔赤裸的腰背上游离，有囚犯也有狱警，这让他的胃部搅成一团地不舒服。他想要冲上去把这个人严严实实地盖住，用信息素逼退一切妄图觊觎的混账——即便这个人刚才明明白白地告知了他们之间早已结束。

半晌，艾伦将上衣脱下，赌气地摔在了墙面。

“我能理解他不愿搭理你。把另一个人的名字刺在身上？这听起来可太蠢了。”

艾伦将枕头砸在了三毛的脸上，阻止了这张惹人烦的嘴继续说下去。

“他只是很难和一个陌生人建立信任，我现在对他而言就是陌生人。”艾伦坐到床边，语气有点沮丧， “当某个人对他表达钟爱，他会想逃，你懂吗？这对他而言是一种负担。”

“你听起来像个胡言乱语的心理学家。”

艾伦躺进被子里，将手臂枕在脑后，望着上铺的床板走神——反驳三毛没有任何意义。

“所以他最早看到这个纹身的时候是什么反应？我指的是你们还在一起的时候。”

三毛将枕头扔了下来，艾伦一把接住了它。

“他说他对这种花里胡哨的东西没有兴趣。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

三毛自讨没趣，在床上翻了个身子——他以为那家伙在陷入爱情的时候至少不像他看上去那么冷淡。

“但他那天晚上又问我，这玩意疼不疼。”艾伦在说这句话的时候忍不住笑了下，他笑得很温柔，墨绿的眸子在黑暗里显得静谧而空灵，像是一种古老的水晶，“我和他在东圣路易斯的贫民窟长大，空气都是呛着火药味的，跌打滚爬地一路逃出来，身上不知道带了多少伤，也早就对皮肉的疼免疫了。”

“只不过一个刺青而已，他居然会一脸认真地问我疼不疼。”

艾伦闭上眼睛，他几乎可以闻到东圣路易斯街头汽油、烟草和廉价香水的气味，鸣笛与脏话是背景音乐，阳光刺眼，还有一只永远喜欢跟在他身后的脏猫。他转过头，看见利威尔穿着那件被洗得发白的连帽衫，双手插袋，不留情面地数落着艾伦袖口的那一大块咖啡渍。

然后他笑着耍赖，不由分说地将利威尔扯进怀里。

“你简直无可救药，艾伦·耶格尔。”

三毛的声音从上方传了过来。

第二天是A区集体注射气味阻隔剂的日子。

一清早，犯人被分批带往了注射室，利威尔走在队伍中间，身后是他的室友，金发绿眼，也是个Omega。

他看上去很紧张。

利威尔用余光瞟了他一眼。他和这个室友并没有过多的交流，不是他刻意回避，倒像是对方很抵触他，举止投足间都带着敌意，仿佛自己的存在就是种威胁。

利威尔不是多管闲事的人，但他多少可以猜到个大概——这多半和Omega之间的争风吃醋有关，他从前并不是没有被卷入过。

“利威尔·阿克曼，编号184796，男性Omega。”

负责利威尔的是一个长相清秀的Beta，他的胸口挂着一个牌子，上面写着乔治医师，右下角则是志愿者这个单词，也许是A区人手不够的缘故他从别的地方被调了过来——毕竟很少有医生愿意把自己的职业生涯浪费在一群社区败类身上。

他抬头看了利威尔一眼，似乎在确认诊断书上的信息。

“手伸出来。”

冰凉的药水涂抹在利威尔的手臂上，他的肌肤白得几乎透明，青色的血管清晰可辨，针眼很容易就找到了插入的地方，无色的药剂被很快推送进血液里。

“你的发情期快到了。”

利威尔的眼皮微微抽动了一下，他点了点头，齿间轻咬住了舌尖。

“尽量和Alpha离远一点，以防万一。”

“我以为注射了阻隔剂就没有万一。”

乔治医师抬起眼，若有所思地看向利威尔：“确实没有阻隔剂平白失效的先例，我这么说只是秉承我的职业操守，对你提个醒而已。”

利威尔点了点头，轻声说了句谢谢。

就在这时，另一只队伍里忽然有人倒在了地上，蜷缩着身子大声呻吟起来。

利威尔警惕地扭头望过去，在看清了那人的脸后蹙了眉。

“我……我肚子疼！”他那可怜的室友正大声哀嚎着，目光涣散，脸也涨得通红，两个护士模样的人立刻跑了过去将他扶起来，一旁的狱警知道他是个Omega，便用警棍戳了戳他的肚子，嗤笑了一声：“怀了谁的野种啊？”

利威尔僵直了脊背，正欲上前，好在那狱警终止了刁难，挥手让那两个护士架着Omega前往隔壁的医务室。

“他是你的室友吧。”

耳畔厚重的声音令利威尔汗毛耸立，他扭过头，认出了身后的Alpha——那个叫康尼的小子当初指给他看过。

“布鲁克。”

“原来你知道我的名字，这是不是代表你对我也有点兴趣？”

眼前的脸堆积出意味深长的笑容，皮笑肉不笑的，让人毛骨悚然，他的头发棕色偏黄，贴着头皮，眉骨处有一道长疤，像个典型的反社会人格。

利威尔将卷到手肘处的袖管放下，眼神透出一股子凶戾：“这只能代表我记忆力不错。”

“那太可惜了，昨晚的梦里我们相处得很愉快。”

利威尔从乔治医师手里接过一张表，在最下方胡乱地签了个名，他阴沉着脸，看了一眼不远处盯着这块的狱警，强行压制住了体内想要揍人的欲望，抽身离开。

“你梦见他什么了？”奈尔贴着布鲁克的耳后问道。

布鲁克没有回答，他坐到前面的椅子上，将遍布纹身的右手臂露了出来。

“布鲁克·约翰逊，编号103802，男性Alpha。”

乔治抬起头，只见这个方才还笑容可掬的男人不知何时已然收敛了表情，眼睛变得凶恶贪婪，目光死死地定格在桌角利威尔的诊断报告书上，像一匹搜刮猎物时碰了一鼻子灰的野狼。

察觉到乔治的观察，布鲁克猛然抬眸，阴冷带刺的眼神就这么撞上来，令乔治起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他低下头，咽了口口水，将注射器的长针对准了那人小臂肌肉上凸起的血管插了进去。

“艾伦·耶格尔。”

牢房中的年轻男人闻声抬头，牢门被打开，外头的狱警冲他抬了抬下巴：“有人探监。”

艾伦的眼神忽地亮起来，他舔了下干涸破皮的嘴唇，挺直了脊背。

这一刻终于要来了。 

探监室里只有艾伦一个犯人，他在透明玻璃面前坐下，屋内的灯被一下子打开，刷地照亮了玻璃外的人的脸——黑眸黑发，是个东洋女人。

“好久不见了，”三笠的手指在玻璃窗上点了点，“还习惯吗？”

“和一群不讲道理的野蛮Alpha同吃同住？早就习惯了，”艾伦的嘴角咧开一道久违的弧度：“终于有任务了？”

“目标会在明天送进来，安排进康尼的牢房。”

“康尼的室友不是他弟弟吗？”

“他会被送去B区，以身体抱恙为理由，他这段时间一直待在医务室内，况且他本身又是Beta，调走了没有人会起疑。”三笠停顿了一下，声音变轻了，“这也是我们和康尼谈妥的条件。”

这句话让艾伦皱了眉，他凝视着三笠，表情有几分严肃：“你们用他弟弟当筹码。”

“这是双赢，艾伦，他毕竟不是我们的人。”

“但我信任他。”

黑发女人别开头，明显不想再争辩下去。

“所以任务是什么？你来找我，应该不只是为了通知我拜拉席恩明天会进来吧。”

三笠身子前倾，神情变得严厉：“下周五会发生一场事故，傍晚期间牢门会自动打开，拜拉席恩的好几个仇家就在这座监狱里，他们一定会趁乱动手。”

艾伦挑了下眉：“你们要我和三毛去救他？”

“康尼和他在同一间牢房，你们看到骚乱后冲过去很合理。”

艾伦眉间的沟壑加深，似乎是想到了什么，眼神里的气温骤减：“我需要你把一个人调走，利威尔·阿克曼。”

“利威尔·阿克曼？”三笠并不熟悉这个名字。

“把他调走，他如果在这里出什么事，我不能保证自己会失控做些什么。”

“你什么意思？”

“我的意思是，在任务的顺利完成和他的安全之间，我更在乎后者。”艾伦眯起双眼，加重了语气，“而这个计划会让他陷入危险。”

“怎么就……”

“他是个Omega！”艾伦压低声音，眼里灼烧着怒火，“你知道这群丧心病狂的Alpha在没有外界约束的情况下会对一个未被宣称主权的Omega做些什么吗？”

三笠沉默了，她乌黑的瞳孔里渗出一丝迟疑。

“我会向上级反应的，你别担心。”

“还有一件事，”艾伦锐利的眼神盯着三笠，像一把锋锐逼人的刀。

“帮我查一下他为什么会在这里。”


	5. Chapter 5

梦是没有原点的，你不记得自己从哪里来，也不记得是如何来到了这里。

唯有枪声、血液还有粗糙的地面清晰明了。刺骨的冷风吹过来，带了一股动物死尸般的腐臭味，浑浊不堪。

“利威尔！” 

他回过头，下一秒，鲜血和脑浆喷洒在他的脸上，模糊的画面在一片剧痛中碎裂成片，又在摇摇欲坠的恐惧与绝望之中洒落，刮破了他的大片肌肤。

他伸出手，但他够不到。

他抓不住任何人，也没有人抓得住他。

一片漆黑的牢狱内，黑发Omega在床上急促地呼吸着，他脸色泛白，因喘不上气而微微张了嘴，冷汗贴着他的额头和鼻尖，整个身体都剧烈地发着颤，如同一种被掐住了脖子的动物幼崽。

梦境与记忆把他的脑袋搞得一团糟，尖锐的声音在他的思维深处肆虐妄为，疼痛、冷、灼烧，各种矛盾的观感挤在一处，他蜷缩成婴儿在母胎中的姿势，像是要将自己深深地藏起来。

“阿克曼。”

有人在呼喊他的名字。

“利威尔·阿克曼！”

——他猛地睁开了眼睛。

“你怎么回事？”金发的室友站在面前，脸上有一丝显而易见的厌烦，“床架都在抖。”

利威尔眨了下眼睛，脸上还维持着惊魂未定的残余，他调整了一下呼吸，坐了起来。

“抱歉。”

“你该不是生了什么绝症吧。”

利威尔抹了把脸，他的眼睛透过指缝露出来，透过走廊里一点点微不足道的光源，有一种近乎虚软的无力。然而等他放下手再度抬了眼，方才的脆弱却恍如一场幻觉——他看上去一如既往的冷情刚硬。

“不会再发生了。”

“最好是，你他妈打扰到我睡觉了。”Omega骂骂咧咧地钻回了被子，又冲着上面的床板踢了一脚，“下一次我会直接通报狱警。”

牢笼内恢复了沉寂。

利威尔坐在床上，他解开扣子，清瘦但结实的上半身裸露了出来，尽是汗水。他的手脚还是冰凉的，心脏却狂跳不止，在无声的深夜里突突不止地敲打着太阳穴，像是永不停歇的鼓。

又开始了吗？

利威尔把手伸到面前，指尖依旧发颤不止，十指成拳，掐破了掌心的些许表皮。

“亲爱的，你看上去精神不太好。”

利威尔咬紧了牙关，片刻后将手里最后一点面包塞进嘴里，一双眼冷冷地扫过去。

三个Alpha，说话的是个英国佬，笑容浮在他小麦色的脸上，他坐到利威尔对面，忽然将手指伸到利威尔的面前，自说自话地拿走了他的水杯，对着被喝过的杯沿伸出舌头舔了一圈。

利威尔瞬间就被激怒了。

他一下子抓住那英国佬的手腕，手中的叉子对准他的手指插了下去，金属尖物因对方的挣扎而错开了骨头，但还是捅进了边上的肉里，皮开肉绽，粘腻的血瞬时从不锈钢与皮肉的贴合处溢了出来。

那Alpha痛得脸色发白，却是一声也不敢吱——被一只Omega袭击可不是什么值得被注意的事情，他丢不起这个脸。

“别碰我的东西。”

利威尔松开了叉子，一字一顿地说道。

十五天是一个临界点。

观摩、试探、熟悉、进攻。牢笼里的怪物们从来不是谨慎的代名词，更和放弃与退缩毫无瓜葛，总得有人当这个牵头人，就算不是什么强者，也得昭示着游戏正式开始了。

而利威尔就是那个奖品。

他能感觉到跃跃欲试的人变多了。

早上餐桌上的那场闹剧被不少人尽收眼底，那个英国佬大概是觉得丢脸，在那之后就一直紧跟着他，从上午的放风区到下午的图书室，狗皮膏药一般贴在利威尔几米远的地方，一双眼睛幽幽地盯着他看。

利威尔脑子里的一根弦永远紧绷，他尽量靠着墙壁走，试图让所有可能的攻击对象保持在视野范围内，避免背后的突袭，随时准备应对任何的迎面挑衅。

但这并不是什么万无一失的办法。

“又见面了，婊子。”

书架后走出两个犯人，都是近乎一米九的个子，利威尔想要从侧边出去避开他们，然而另一边又走过来一个Alpha，鹰钩鼻，是早晨的那个英国佬，他挥了挥用纱布包起来的手，逼近到利威尔跟前：“你给我的见面礼我收下了，现在该我回礼了。” 

利威尔浑身肌肉绷紧，他看了一眼门口，前台整理书本的几个犯人对这里的情况视若无睹，门被人关上了，狱警也消失不见。

买通狱警并不是罕见的事，他们只需要在某些场合“恰巧”临时走开就可以了。

“我叫托雷斯，在你跪下来吸我的老二之前最好还是搞清楚我的名字。”

利威尔的表情变得凶横，但这反而让托雷斯腹部的欲望烧得更厉害，他从腰后抽出一把钝刀，在利威尔的眼前晃了晃：“跪下来，要不然这玩意会比老子先一步进你的肚子里。”

另外两个Alpha也围了过来，身材魁梧，像是一排移动的山。

“听不懂话吗，还是你更喜欢别的方式？”托雷斯嗤笑了一下，“没有润滑剂和信息素我担心会不小心把你捣烂，怎么，嫌我太贴心？”

话音未落，利威尔倏地伸出手要夺过那把刀，然而对方吃一堑长一智，竟给躲开了，他一脚就往利威尔的腹部踹去，鞋尖触及衣服的瞬间利威尔闪开了身体，并一把抓住了刺过来的刀刃。

锋利刺破了柔弱的肌肤，红与白的交替有种意外的美感，利威尔眼睛都没有眨一下，他在托雷斯错愕的表情中将刀刃推向一边，腿脚从墙壁借力，整个人腾空踹向试图制约他的另一个囚犯，趁机从两人之间的间隙之间钻了出去。

然而还没能再跑出一步，到底还是寡不敌众，另一个Alpha扯住了他的衣领，突然的窒息感令利威尔足下一顿，险些摔到地上。他用手肘猛然锤击那人的胸口，被紧勒的喉咙被松开，然而同一时刻，托雷斯挥着刀就向他刺了过去。

此刻再防守已难，利威尔瞳孔皱缩，条件反射地试图用手臂接下这一刀。

但这一刀并没有落下来，刀尖在距离手臂三四厘米的地方霎那停住了，利威尔移开手臂，看见一只骨节分明的手抓住了托雷斯的手腕，五指嵌进肉里，使得边缘的皮肤泛出不自然的白色。

“喂，”耳边是那熟悉的、带了怒意的声音，“他是我们的人。”

利威尔后退一步，在艾伦松手的瞬间抬起腿，恰到好处地将满脸惊诧的托雷斯踹到了地上。

“就凭你也敢和我抢人？”

托雷斯气得瞠目欲裂，后面两个Alpha正阴森着脸要上前时，三毛和康尼也不知何时出现在了艾伦身旁，三毛双手交叉放在胸前，饶有兴致地跺了跺脚，弯下身从裤腿里抽出一根粗长螺丝，在掌心敲了下，微微扬起下巴：“试试？”

气场的碾压几乎在瞬间就令托雷斯原形毕露，他收起刀，目光锁在利威尔脸上，像是要在上面刨出一个洞来。

“看什么看？”

艾伦将手臂从后方勾住利威尔的脖子，又把下巴搁在了他的发顶上——这是充满主权意味的姿势。

托雷斯瞟了眼大门，和后面跟着的两个Alpha说了点什么，便灰头土脸地走了。

“你抱够了没？”

利威尔的声音冷冷地飘过来，令康尼打了个寒颤。

他望过去，只见艾伦的手臂不知何时竟不安分地绕到了利威尔的腰侧，从后面把他搂着，整张脸埋在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，跟一只胡搅蛮缠的巨型狼犬就差了条摇摆的尾巴。

三毛翻了个白眼，明显并不想继续目睹这番场景。

见艾伦毫无反应，利威尔忍无可忍地一脚踩在了他的鞋子上。

“啊啊啊好痛！”艾伦半真半假地叫唤了一声，嘴角的弯度都没有压下去。然而他灿烂的表情在看见利威尔手上的刀伤后即刻消失不见，取而代之的是愤怒与疼惜。

“那帮混蛋。”

他抓起利威尔垂在身侧的手，心疼得不行——刀划得很深，肉都翻了出来。

“不怎么疼。”

利威尔不知道自己为什么要多此一举地扯一个谎，他咬了咬舌尖，阻止自己继续说下去。

“这伤口需要处理。”艾伦拉着他就往外走。

“等一下。”

利威尔抽回自己的手，走到书架旁边，将手掌心对准了角落处的一条断开的钢丝，毫不犹豫地划了上去。

“你干什么！”

艾伦像是疼在了自己身上，他冲上前拉过利威尔的手。原本就惨不忍睹的伤口上又被扯出了一个新的口子，掩盖住了原本细薄的切痕。

“如果被看出来是刀伤，医生势必会逼问我发生了什么，托雷斯被牵扯进来就一定会把你们拖下水。”利威尔抬头看了三毛手中尖利的长螺丝一眼，“我不想欠你们。”

眼前的男人显然被气到了，他好像很容易会被自己气到，眉头紧锁，眼神沉郁，但是又不会反驳什么。这种感觉，就像是他虽然很生气，但依旧尊重自己的任何决定——这让利威尔的呼吸定格了一下。

“我话可是已经放出去了，说你是我们的人。”

利威尔沉默地对上了艾伦的眼睛，没有摇头，也没有点头。

“我知道你很强，但是强者也需要有人照看后背，”艾伦在利威尔的注视下缓缓开口，他低垂着眼睑，温柔得有些不可思议，“你不想承认我是你男朋友没有问题，你可以当我是同伴，我们都是你的同伴，没什么欠不欠的。”

黑发Omega的嘴唇轻微挪动了一下，搞错了重点：“你本来就不是。”

“好，都听你的。”艾伦反而被逗笑了，“就只是同伴，这样行吗？”

这个人的话里带有一种让人难以拒绝的谈判技术，利威尔舔了下嘴唇，望着那双无比认真且分外深邃的眼睛，他罕见地感觉到一丝细微的紧张。刚才被那三个Alpha围堵在墙角都没能让他紧张，而他现在居然紧张了——倒还真是稀奇。

“知道了。”

他别开头，抽回了自己的手。


	6. Chapter 6

“怎么搞的？”

伤口处被酒精激起一层战栗，乔治抬起头，发现受伤的犯人就是两天前由他负责注射阻隔剂的那个Omega。

“在书架上不小心刮到了。”

“你确定？”乔治微微皱了一下眉，表情透露出他的怀疑，“这可不像是‘不小心刮到’造成的伤势。”

然而眼前这个Omega丝毫没有被戳穿的动摇，他神色平静，嗓音没有半点不自然的起伏：“我确定。”

乔治没有再追问下去，他虽然来这个监狱工作不久，但多少还是了解这群疯子的行为作风的，斗殴刁难、强/暴威胁，文明影子里的肮脏污秽在这里简直就像是背景画面，他厌恶这些，但也没有心肠好到为一个杀过人的罪犯打抱不平。

手心的伤一路划到了手腕处，这让纱布包扎有些不便，乔治握住Omega的手腕，把他的袖子推到了小臂处。

黑发男人的手臂猛地缩了一下，但手臂上的景象还是被乔治尽收眼底。

和另一只相对干净的手臂不同，他的左臂上疤痕遍布，刀疤、灼伤，还有辨认不出工具的旧伤在过分苍白的皮肤上浮现出来，经岁月累计而褪去了一份狰狞，显得浅而柔和，并不明显。这本来也不稀奇，乔治在大多数犯人身上都看到过各种各样、千奇百怪的伤疤，象征着这些人过去充斥着血腥味的疯狂日子。

真正让乔治留意的是这些刀疤的角度，密集在手腕处，像是自残，其中混杂着的不少针眼，呈现出浅浅的青紫色，覆盖在血管外的皮肤上，宛如一种嗜血的锈斑。

“吸过毒？”

他用胶布将纱布固定，佯装无意地问道。

但Omega没有回答他，他安静地抽回手，将袖管撂下去，冰冷疏离得恍若未闻，然后在狱警的看押下走出了医务室。

当日下午，艾伦一行人就成为了众矢之的。

没有什么比被一个看上去并不强大的同类夺取猎物更能让捕食者气急败坏的了，到嘴的食物在观衅伺隙的空挡被人占了先机，论谁都不会服气。

更何况，那猎物泰然自若，丝毫没有被掠夺的窘迫，反倒像是他的自主选择。

“后悔了吗？”

利威尔抬起眼，撞上了艾伦的目光。

“后悔什么？”棕发Alpha靠着铁丝网，眼里带了一丝狡狯的笑意，像是诡计得逞的小混蛋，“后悔被其他所有人嫉妒？”

这话把利威尔噎住了，他不自在地别开视线，耳根该死地有些发烫。

他大概能猜到自己当初为什么会喜欢上这么一个人，这个男人身上有一种不怕死的狠劲和一种令人头疼的固执，不达目的决不罢休，且混合着年轻人才有的锋芒，让利威尔联想到他没进监狱时最爱喝的一类酒，浓烈却不呛鼻，几口下肚就可醉人。

当然了，他的长相也确实顺眼。

不过，四年前？操，这家伙当时才几岁，成年了吗？利威尔不太明白自己当初怎么会和一个比自己小上那么多的小屁孩混在一起，不遵循常理确实是他的风格，可他现在抱着双臂，站在艾伦身边，居然他妈的有了一种见鬼的负罪感。

“你是因为什么进来的？”

艾伦的声线有一种独特的、少年人的温柔，很容易让人跟着平静下来，但问话的内容让利威尔很是抵触，他下意识地拧了眉。

他像一个裹着硬壳的刺猬，在手心里摊平身子已经是极限了，受不了有人试图用手指戳他的肚皮，做一些过于亲密的干涉。

比如寻根问底。

利威尔默不作声，希望这小鬼能够足够识相地闭嘴。

“你这几年都在哪里？”

但是艾伦显然没能领会，抑或者是冒了迁怒自己的风险也要问出口，他的眼神像一种灼热的光，烧得利威尔一阵烦躁。

他冷着脸对上艾伦的眼睛，语气不自知地有些冲：“我好像没必要把这几年的动向都汇报给你听吧。”

这几年的记忆——他全部的记忆都是埋在他血液里的一颗暗雷，每踩一次都能炸得他皮开肉绽。

但话一脱口，利威尔就有些后悔，他轻咬了下嘴唇，缓和了下语气。

“我不想聊这个。”

身旁的Alpha沉默了，等利威尔再度抬头，他发现艾伦始终盯着他，目光深沉，嘴角凹陷，表情严肃得有几分恐怖。他的目光在眼前人的脸上游弋，仿佛不愿意错过任何细枝末节的变化。

良久后，他垂下头，下颚因用力而紧绷：“好，那就等你想说的时候再告诉我。”

“操他妈的！”，杰森眯起眼睛，脸色发青，把手里石块捏了个粉碎：“那婊子怕不是瞎了眼，跟了这么个蠢货。”

攀上谁不好，偏偏歪打正着地跟艾伦·耶格尔——那个不知天高地厚的狗娘养的好上了，胳膊脱臼的仇还没报成，老天爷竟还给他送上了一个美人，这算哪门子的事？

杰森一肚子火无处泻，眼白上都带了血丝。

“杰森。”

一旁的Omega怯怯地叫他的名字，又在杰森恶狠狠望过来的瞬间猛然缩了缩身子。

“我搞到药了。”

“什么？”

“集体注射阻隔剂的那天我假装肚子疼，在医务室搞到了药，可以让阻隔剂失效。”他挤出一个略显局促的笑容，将下巴搁在了杰森的膝盖上，一脸媚态，“你不是嫌我没有信息素吗？”

杰森原本横眉冷对的脸变得柔和了一些，他的手掌没轻没重地拍了拍Omega的头：“你确定那玩意有用？”

“我之前见他们用过，生了急病的Omega需要释放出信息素，就是用那个注入到体内的。”，金发瘦小的男人从口袋里掏出一个药瓶晃了晃，“我取了最里面的一瓶，没有人会发现，可口服可注射，你希望我什么时候用？”

然而未等杰森开口，放风区内突然的一阵骚乱转移了他的注意。

“你他妈有病吧！”

康尼正准备给那前来挑事的Alpha脸上抡一拳，就被三毛给拉住了。

可对面站着的奈尔没有半点退让的意思，他冲康尼脚边吐了一口口水，眼神凶悍野蛮，好几个犯人也跟着聚集了过来：“听不懂话吗？这是我们的地盘，滚蛋！”

“去你妈的你们的地盘！”

这摆明了就是要无端惹事，康尼的火气蹭地就往上窜，收也收不住，他甩开三毛的束缚正欲上前，脖子就被人一把勾住了——是艾伦。

“怎么了？”

艾伦用余光瞟了一眼广场边缘的狱警，那几个混蛋饶有兴致地望着这里，半点没有要管的意思。

“你的狗站在我们的位置上了。”奈尔微微挑眉，眼神从康尼身上移开望向艾伦，语气里尽是轻蔑，“他好像听不太懂人话。”

“你的位置？”

突然出现的低沉声线令奈尔微微错愕，他视线下移，落到了艾伦身旁黑发Omega的脸上。

“撒尿标记过了？”

利威尔沉着脸，眼神冷漠而鄙夷，鼻梁在光线下流淌出一条漂亮的弧度，配合他的表情，有一种浑然天成的看不起人的味道。

“你他娘的骂谁呢！”

奈尔的脸瞬间涨红，刚要往前，艾伦就先他一步跨到利威尔跟前，眉目间锋利逼人，带了强烈的威胁气息，仿佛奈尔胆敢碰上前他便会当机立断地扭断他的手指。

空气在僵持之中凝固，奈尔身后突然传来一声轻笑。

“这就是你给自己找的庇护？”

布鲁克将手掌放在了奈尔肩膀处，五指用力，竟将他拉扯得后退了好几步，他的目光擦过艾伦停滞在他右后方利威尔的脸上，似笑非笑的表情里有一种骇人的乖张。

利威尔没有回答，但这个男人脱离信息素外的猖狂气场令他眯起了眼睛。

“你的味道......”

黄棕发色的Alpha微微歪了脑袋，眉心的长疤像一条扭曲的黑蛇，他凝视着利威尔，深深地吸了一口气，瞳孔肉眼可见地扩张。

“柑橘和……茶？”

这几个单词从布鲁克嘴里脱离的瞬间，艾伦登时脸色大变，握紧了拳头。

“都给老子散开！”

狱警在这时端着枪走了过来，枪柄重重顶在了布鲁克的腰侧，他眼睛都没有眨一下，依旧死死地盯着利威尔，直到艾伦阴沉着脸挡住了他的视线。

“滚远一点。”艾伦咬牙切齿地说道。

布鲁克的脸上浮现出一个诡异的笑容，他举起手作投降状，后退了几步，奈尔示意手下的人离开，又对着艾伦一伙人比了个中指，围在这块的犯人便四散开了。

“我怎么闻不出来？”

三毛凑到了利威尔耳后，然而还没能闻出个所以然就被艾伦扯着衣服一把拉开。

“那家伙就是个性/变态，”康尼活动了一下胳膊，不爽地踢飞了一块石子，“精神病，疯子，我怀疑这种人大脑结构就和我们不一样，再说了，他可能只不过是虚张声势，胡乱放屁而已。”

康尼扭过头去看艾伦，发现他依旧臭着一张脸盯着布鲁克的背影，眼神狠戾，后背偏向利威尔，维持着警惕的保护姿态，这使得康尼心脏猛跳了一格。

“操，还真被他给说对了？”

数米开外，杰森的目光依旧停滞在方才的闹剧中心，他忽然舔了下嘴唇，清了清嗓子问道：“利威尔和你是不是住在同一间牢房？”

一旁的Omega微微颔首，犹豫了片刻后点了点头。

“你刚才是说那玩意可以口服？”

“啊？药瓶上是这么写的……”

“药效时长呢？”，杰森看了过来，他的眼睛里燃烧着一股莫名的兴奋，像是想到了什么绝佳的主意，“妈的，把药瓶给我，快点。”

Omega立刻将药瓶递了上去。

瓶子上贴的使用说明并没有太多有用的、实质性内容，但这丝毫没有冷却杰森体内燃起的火苗，他的左脸像是痉挛了一下，嘴角上提，露出了牙齿。

“真是我的乖孩子。”

说着，他搂过Omega，在他的脸上狠狠地吻了一下。


	7. Chapter 7

嗒、嗒、嗒——

伴随着走廊中沉闷而利落的脚步声，橙色狱服逐渐从暗色的牢房内浮现出来，铁栏内伸出一排手，空气中再度凝聚了危险四溢的焦灼气息。

新人入狱前的躁动简直是一种惯例流程。

“老东西！”“真他妈没劲。”“我猜他撑不过一个月。”场内嘘声一片，嘈杂刺耳，大概是这次送进来的新鲜血液实在无趣，不少犯人没了兴致便退回牢房，嘈杂声也跟着降了下去。

反倒是利威尔，靠在床板，手里捧了本封面缺失一半的书，骤然抬起了眼睑。

他有着超乎常人的第六感，识别危险几乎是一种本能，而此刻昏暗的外部空间内隐藏了某种熟悉且辛辣的味道，与信息素无关，这是直觉里的东西——足以让他把注意力从书本上移开。

嗒、嗒……

脚步声近了，一张侧脸从牢门边缘出现，光头、长脸、薄嘴唇，典型的中东人脸，身后紧跟着两个狱警，几步后消失在了另一侧。

利威尔屏住了呼吸——他认得这个人。

他确实没有认错，只是他没有料到对方居然还记得自己，甚至在第二天主动叫出了他的名字。

“利威尔，没想到会在这里又见面。”

男人惯有的微笑使他的面部总有一种类似友善的温和，如果不是利威尔先前见过他，大概也会误以为这是一个软柿子角色。他手持餐盘坐到了利威尔的对面，眼神安静地环视了一下这一片的人，下嘴唇有一处细小的龟裂。

羊羔皮下往往有着最阴险的狼，这是利威尔这些年摸清的一个事实。

“你叫？”他确实不知道他的名字。

“安德烈·拜拉席恩。我和你的监管人有过生意上的往来，不记得了吗？”

利威尔明显感觉到艾伦放在他肩膀处的手指收紧了。

“这位是？”安德烈的目光转向了一旁的艾伦。

“跟你有关系吗？”利威尔替艾伦作答了，他的眼里透出一股子杀气，阴森森地渗进空气里，明摆着的拒不欢迎，“我记不住无关紧要的人。”

安德烈倒是丝毫没有生气，他的眼睛因笑容而微眯，低下头捣弄起了他的食物。

“你认识那个人？”

下午的杂物间内，艾伦终于按耐不住问出了这个问题。

利威尔微微侧过身，从口袋里抽出早前从三毛那抢过来的一根烟，抬眸看了眼表情严肃的棕发Alpha。

“咔”的一声，打火机被点着，白色的火焰燃尽了烟头处包着的纸。

利威尔头往后仰靠在了墙壁上，烟被他斜斜地叼在嘴里，白雾混淆了视线。

“跟你有关系吗？”

他用上午回敬安德烈的话回答了艾伦。

在艾伦的印象中，利威尔以前并不抽烟，倒不是没兴趣，用他的原话说就是这狗屁玩意太耗钱了，在那个填饱肚皮都难的岁月里，他们玩不起这种易耗品。

所以艾伦并没有见过利威尔抽烟的样子。

粗糙、叛逆、玩世不恭，不，这些形容词并不贴切，都差了层意思。烟雾缭绕中的利威尔歪斜着下巴，暗色的眼睛深邃如梦，如同暮色下的深海中一抹荒诞的蓝。

他就像是这一串白烟，随时会消散在艾伦无数个相似的梦里。

艾伦靠近过去，垂下头和利威尔面对面互相望着，喉咙有些干涩，他想说，当然有关系，你怎么可以用同样的回答来搪塞我，我和那个人能一样吗？但话到了嗓子口，却浓缩为了词不达意的另一句话：“他很危险。”

黑发男人将烟夹在手指之间，轻轻地呼出一口白气，淡红色的唇瓣在烟雾中一张一合。

“所以呢？我也很危险。”

艾伦的大脑突然变得混沌，就像五年前他第一次看到利威尔的时候那样——混沌，又异常明了，就像是醉酒前最后一刻的清醒。

你确实很危险，艾伦心想，你就像鸦片。

他想要抽走那根碍眼的灼烧着的玩意，利威尔抽烟的样子很迷人，是热辣与蛊惑的结合，但他受不了这种陌生的美，仿佛一杆美丽却冰冷的枪，抵在额头上，告诫着自己这个人在他不在的无数日夜里形成了太多他并不知晓的习惯。

这令他难以忍受。

“他那句话是什么意思？” 

“哪句话？” 

“你知道是哪句话。”

艾伦压低了语气，未知的不安和自我揣测带来的焦躁在他的胸口留滞，有一层屏障压抑了他的情感，像是某种被触发的生理机能，这些年来的训练和自我打磨使他在面对情绪洪涛时表情平静得近乎冷血，唯独一双眼睛暗潮涌动。

你知道是哪句话，“你的监管人”，该死的，那到底是什么意思？

利威尔微微颔首，他看起来既没有不耐烦也没有被冒犯的不悦，手指靠到嘴边又抽了一口烟，睫毛因眼睑下垂的动作而颤动了一下。

“怎么，你是条子吗”，他的语气寡淡得仿佛置身事外，“我需要向你坦白一切？”

无足轻重的语气烧得艾伦一阵心痒，他凝视着利威尔的干涸得破了皮的嘴唇，还有那双薄情寡义的眼睛，只觉得体内某根和记忆有关的神经被勾住了。他当初花了那么久的时间才破开这个人的壳，可现在这双眸子望向自己，和他们还不相识的时候别无二致。

和他们还不相爱的时候别无二致。

艾伦控制不住地想要就这么吻上去，像曾经他们经历过的无数个吻一样，狠狠地碾过去，撕咬着征服，完成一个充满了血腥味的吻，让这个人重新回想起那些抵死缠绵的岁月。

利威尔像是看穿了他的心思，他侧过身从艾伦的阴影里走开，将口中的烟吐了出来。

“你太把自己当回事了，小孩。”

说完，他将抽了一大半的烟扔在了地上，用鞋底缓缓碾平，离开了杂物间。

艾伦知道自己该跟着出去，但两条腿却如注了钢铁一般沉重，迈不出半步。他心不在焉地整理着运动器具，垂着脑袋，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己的双手，却根本什么都没有望进眼里。

如果可以，他恨不得透视进利威尔的脑子里看看他这些年究竟经历了什么。

在自己不在的时候，到底发生了什么，身边又是些什么人……

“哟。”

惹人厌的声音刺进耳朵，令艾伦本就烦躁的情绪又加深了几度。

他回过头，目光扫过走进门的壮硕Alpha，那人暗黄色的眸子如同蛇的眼睛，天生就令人生厌。艾伦将摆放好工具的箱子合上，并不打算在蠢货身上浪费时间。

然而就在和杰森擦身而过的瞬间，那混蛋再度开了口。

“没和那婊子在一块？”

累加的火气形成质变，在艾伦的血液里轰然炸开，他猛地抓住金发男人的衣领将他撞到了墙上，一旁的Omega发出尖细的惊呼。

杰森的脖子处因紧勒而泛出青色，面色涨红，表情倒是不甘示弱。

“怎么，我说错了？一个给Alpha操屁股的婊子，你还宝贝上了？”

衣领边缘聚成一条粗线更深地嵌进粗糙的皮肉里，切割着杰森的喉咙，他那逼急了的眼睛里透出凶恶至极的毒辣，声音变得嘶哑难听：“你等着，总有一天他会眼泪汪汪地求……”

他显然还想继续说什么，但被剥夺的呼吸使他无法维持这句话的完整性。

艾伦居高临下地凝视他，面上如同被覆盖了一层冰霜，眼神冷冽至极。

“嘴巴放干净点。”

年轻Alpha的声音冷淡得恍若没有一丁点情绪波澜，与他此刻极具威胁的肢体姿势几乎不符。然而尽管面无表情，全身却都散发出一种嗜血的残忍，令身边的Omega后退了一步。

杰森没有回应——他也根本无法回应。良久，他的领子被松开，氧气再度重回到他的胸腔，使他撕扯一阵干涩的咳嗽。

Omega立刻跑了上来，轻轻拍打他的后背。

“狗东西。”杰森盯着艾伦离开的背影，眼睛不断睁眨，他的皮肤从胸口到脸上都烧得一片通红，频有几分滑稽。

若不是因为手臂还打着石膏，以他的脾气大概会拼上命和这杂种打个鱼死网破的，但这并不是明智的做法，杰森见识过艾伦的身手，知道这小子懂得些近身搏斗的技巧，所以并没有想和他来硬的。

他只是没料到不过是言语羞辱，就能让艾伦反应这么大。

在杀机四伏的生死场，角斗士最怕的可从来不是更锐利的利器或者更庞大的敌人，而是暴露软肋，阿喀琉斯之踵，致命一击，藏无可藏。

屠杀一个人远没有折磨他的弱点更能够令他痛苦，杰森对此心领神会。

更何况，他手里还抓着一张王牌。

“还是不要招惹他们了，杰森。”

Omega的声音软绵绵的，引得杰森轻笑。

“谁说是我要招惹？”他捏了捏Omega的下巴，眼神愈发阴暗，加重了语气：“教你一个处事之道。”

“想要教训一个比你强大的敌人，就把刀子递给另一个更强大的敌人。然后看着他们互相撕咬。”

卫生间内，利威尔打开水龙头，用冷水拍了拍脸。

他并没有表面看起来的那么泰然自若，胃部自从早上见到安德烈后就搅成一团，一阵一阵地发疼，像是某种恶意又有效的玩笑。他轻声咒骂了一句，抬起了头，镜子里映现出他锋利又削瘦的脸。

苍白、坚固、充满敌意，一如四年前的那个自己。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 团兵全程没有肉体关系，放心食用

四年前

SUV猛然停了下来，车厢内的人因惯性而在平地上滑了一段距离。

这动静使得Omega睁开了眼睛，他乌黑的头发裹着一层污血，显得粘腻且肮脏，皲裂的嘴唇上凝固了一块血痂，眼睛下面的阴影浓厚得像被人打了一拳。

他盯着角落里的一袋馊了的牛奶，饥肠辘辘的胃难堪地发出叫声。

后备箱在这个时候被打开，阳光从背面投射进来，瞬间驱散了黑暗。

“这婊子卖不出去”，他听到身后男人的说话声，像是呛了某种劣质的香烟后发出的声音，“脸蛋漂亮，但是性子跟狗似的，见人就咬，把我好几个客人吓坏了。”

紧接着是一连串他听不懂内容的墨西哥语，听着像是脏话。

他想逃。趁着现在冲出去，找准一个方向就拼了命地跑，如果走运的话，他会在这荒郊野外碰上一辆车，车里如果是个好心人他就得救了，运气背的话，大不了被撞死，那也不赖。 

意志拖着这具身体想要站起来，疼痛从左小腿处骤然炸裂。

哦，他的腿被打断了，他这才想起来。

毒品和睡眠缺失把他本就不对劲的脑袋搞得一团糟，居然连这种近期发生的事也忘记了。

“他叫什么？” 

“鬼知道，他自己都不记得，中途想逃出去结果被帕布洛那傻逼用棍子敲坏了脑子，你都不知道这贱货有多能折腾，用绳子捆在布袋里他都能想办法给刨出个洞来。我实在没办法，就给他注射了海洛因，这才控制得住。”

“信息素制约不了他？”

“普通Alpha的信息素屁用都没用，我又不敢标记他，要知道，被标记过的Omega价格可就得便宜一大截。”

接着，一双手抓住了系在Omega身后的绳子，他被拉到车厢边缘翻了过来，像是某种任人挑选的商品。

阳光直往眼睛里钻，放大了的声音刺激得他头疼欲裂。

“我没骗你吧，这种长相属于最上等的货了。我也是实在没办法了，帕布洛打听到你这边可能会对这种类型的Omega有点兴趣，所以才来碰碰运气。”

浑浊的视线逐渐变得清晰，一张英俊的脸浮现在白光之中——是个金发碧眼的强壮Alpha。他的面容阴冷，宝蓝色的眼睛里却渗透出一丝微妙的兴味。

“你都记得什么？”他问道。

“去死。”

他冲他吐出一口血沫，声音沙哑得像是半死不活。

金发Alpha不怒反笑，淡金色的头发在阳光中几乎泛白，他转头看向身旁叼着烟一脸期待的男人，嗓音低沉如雾。

“多少钱？”

“利威尔。”

心脏闻声猛地一跳，利威尔抬起头，镜子中的出现人脸将他从回忆中硬生生抽离——是三毛。

“你没事吧？”

三毛有些谨慎地停在原地，没有上前。

水龙头还在哗哗地流着，利威尔还有些愣神，一点水花从洗手台里溅了出来，沾湿了他左手的袖管。他低头将水停掉，调整了一下呼吸，将打湿了的袖子卷起来一点。

“有什么事吗？”他望着在镜子里的三毛问道。

“没什么，艾伦让我们看着你，免得你独处的时候发生什么。”

利威尔看上去想说什么，但还是忍住了。

“他是真的在乎你。”三毛知道自己这是在多管闲事。

“所以呢？”

“所以你能不能对他态度好点？”，三毛又好气又好笑，“你们之前的对话我听到了，说真的，我从来没见过他对谁这么委曲求全过。这些年他就没对谁真正上过心，心里就只惦记着你这个前男友。”

利威尔沉默了一会，转过身面向三毛，轻声说道：“他惦记的是四年前的我，可四年前的我是什么样子我自己都不知道。”

这回轮到三毛哑然了。

利威尔叹了口气，视线垂落在地面。

“他在哪？”

“在……”，三毛犹豫了一下，似乎在纠结要不要说出来，“在通电话，是他在外面的朋友。”

“雇佣兵？”

艾伦眉头一拧，脸色明显冷了下去：“你确定吗？”

电话那头的女声沉静如初：“埃尔文·史密斯，当初CIA那边重点追查的一个雇佣兵，原本一直是单干的，后来逐渐有了几个搭档，其中就有利威尔。两年前一场刺杀任务失败，全员死亡，只有利威尔活了下来，被当场捕获。”

“怎么可能……”，艾伦简直快要把手中的话筒给握碎了，“他怎么会卷进这种事情里面？”

“再之前的情况我就查不到了，不过我会联系我几个情报局的朋友再帮我深入查一下，你交代我的事情我做好了，现在该你了，明晚的计划如期执行。”

“我不是让你把他调走吗？”艾伦不自觉地抬高了音调。

“用不着调走，打开的牢门只会有事先确定的一小部分，其中并没有你的小男友。”

三笠略带调侃的语气并没有让气氛活跃多少，艾伦阴沉着脸，浑身发僵，如果不是因为又有一个犯人排在了他的后面，他大概会强行追问下去，虽然三笠显然也没有多余可以提供的信息了。

“知道了。”他挂断电话，脚步沉重得像是注了铅。

“一切照常？”

康尼踱步过来，在他身后一步之遥紧跟着。

艾伦没有回答，他的表情很难看，眼里阴森森地冒出一股子怒意，康尼可以看出他浑身紧绷，背肌微微隆着，隐藏在橙色囚衣之下，有一种暗潮汹涌的危险。

他突然停下脚步，回过头，对康尼说道：

“我之前让你搞的匕首，你搞到了吗？”

广场不远处有一双眼睛盯着电话亭旁交谈的二人。

奈尔用力骂了个脏字，双手交叉抱在脑后，背靠在了石板凳上。

“还没消气？”布鲁克嗤笑一声，吸了口烟。

“消气？老子有机会就搞死他们。”

棕黄头发的Alpha摇了摇头，在棋盘上挪动了一颗棋子，忽然幽幽地抬了眼。

“有客人来了。”

杰森走到他的旁边，双手插袋，旁边是他的Omega。

“我有事情和你谈。”

布鲁克没有搭理他，倒是对面一同下棋的老头捏着棋子犹豫着望向这位不请自来的Alpha，似乎不确定自己该不该继续留在这里。

“我知道你对那个黑头发Omega感兴趣。”

这句话让布鲁克有了点兴致，他修长的手指在桌面上敲了敲，那老头便识相地站了起来，让出了位置。

杰森立刻坐了下来。

“我弄到一瓶药，准确的说，是我的Omega弄到的，它可以让阻隔剂失效。”

布鲁克看向了他，暗色的瞳孔中灼烧出阴冷的火，令近处的Omega咽了口口水——如果说这座监狱里有一张最不该招惹的人员名单，那布鲁克一定榜上有名。

“这种好东西你怎么不留给自己？”一旁的奈尔凑了过来，他的目光在Omega身上游离了片刻，冲他吹了口哨声，然后看向杰森，“还是说你有条件？”

“让我加入你们，这是我的条件。”

布鲁克伸出手，掌心摊开，杰森立刻环顾了一下四周，将药瓶递了过去。

“你们也知道，我之前的几个同伴都陆续出狱了，我需要一些新的庇护，这瓶药水就当是我的见面礼。”

布鲁克把玩着这个小瓶子，忽然捏紧了，用一种让闻者胆寒的语气问道：“你的条件就只是这个？”

杰森喉咙一紧，干涩地补充了一句：“当然，你玩好了也可以让我尝尝。”

布鲁克咧嘴笑了笑，露出牙齿，眼底却是半点笑意都没有，眉间的疤痕使他看起来有一种极不协调的诡异感，阴森恐极。

“我搞过的Omega从不接着给别人玩”，他压低了声音，眼里爆发出一种极端压抑的疯狂，“我都杀了。”

杰森微微后缩，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你是想报复艾伦·耶格尔吧，如果我没有记错的话，你的手臂是他弄断的吧”，布鲁克夹着烟的手指微微松开，燃烧后的烟蒂掉落到了地上，与地灰融为一体，他挑了下眉，目光阴冷地笼罩住面前的Alpha，说道：“别想着利用我。”

人性天然畏强的情绪在胸口蒸腾，杰森咬了咬牙，没敢出声。他想伸手把那个瓶子夺回来，然而布鲁克像是察觉到了，手指收紧，硬生生用眼神逼退了他。

“送出去的东西，没有要回去的道理吧？”

奈尔在一旁发出咯咯的笑声。

“我的Omega和利威尔在同一间牢房，他可以帮你下药，你做不到这一点。”杰森的语气变得有些气急败坏，他没想到自己聪明反被聪明误。

“然后呢？下了药只不过是让他散发信息素而已，你的Omega能制服他？”

杰森哑口无言，握紧了拳头。

“你碍着我下棋了，可以请你离开吗？”

布鲁克招了招手，远处坐着的老头就起身又走了过来，停在了杰森身后。

“操！你可真他妈无耻，你不怕我上报吗？”

“上报？”棕黄头发的Alpha像是听了个天大的笑话，发出猖獗的笑声，边笑边说，“你刚刚好像才说过自己缺少同伴，需要庇护吧？”

他的笑容冷却下来，窄状的瞳孔如同某种瘆人的怪物眼睛。

“想在这里活到刑满释放，就别和我玩什么游戏。”

说完，他重新面向棋盘，棋子在他的指间旋转着，就好像杰森从未来过。

眼看着杰森走远了，奈尔才摸了下鼻子转了过来，他扫了眼那盘他看不太懂的棋局，抬头问道：“既然这个药没用，你还拿过来干什么？”

“正常情况下确实没用。”

布鲁克舔了下嘴唇，眼睛微眯，不知是在思考下一步该在哪里落子还是在盘算些别的东西，就当奈尔摸不着头脑直犯嘀咕时，他侧过了头，眼里燃烧着自打进入这座监狱就从未有过的兴奋，配合这张粗糙骇人的脸，几乎令人骨寒毛竖。

“但发情期的时候就另当别论了。”


	9. Chapter 9

“三毛说你脸色不太好。”

艾伦走近到利威尔身边，将他落到眼睛前面的一缕碎发撩到耳朵后面，这个动作太熟练了，艾伦和利威尔都明显愣了一下，但谁也没有捅破。

“他看错了。”

利威尔回答得很敷衍。

他从很久以前就一直这样，偶尔的眩晕与不适，习惯了。过去于他而言就像一场拉锯战，永远有一些细枝末节的东西拽着他往回走，透过云雾窥探到一些，然后忽地就又模糊了，似是而非的，但终究还是能抓捕到一点真实。

比如一场幽静的不知身在何处的雨，比如初遇埃尔文时那个阴冷的车厢。

记忆链卡在四年以前，最前端也是破破烂烂的，现在好歹又补上了一个碎片。他其实并不太在意，想起来想不起来又有什么区别呢？上帝既然把他推进这座监狱，就没必要再回头追寻那些对他而言简直是上一世的东西。

他一直是这么想的，至少在艾伦出现之前是这样。

三毛和康尼刻意避开了一段距离，留下艾伦和利威尔站在隔离网外的树投下的阴影里，这两人总会有意无意地给他们保留空间，像是一种不必言说的默契。或许艾伦在私下交代过什么，利威尔不愿细想，他在这场自我拉扯的泥潭里陷进了一个鞋子的深度，如果可以及时抽离，他还逃得掉。

“为什么不看我？”

艾伦的声音在旁边响起来，清澈得像是一种破开混沌的化学气体，利威尔舔了下嘴唇，抬起头，用行动反驳艾伦的这句话。

年轻英俊的Alpha目光坚韧，仿佛在问，为什么要逃？

为什么要逃？

利威尔自己也不知道，他不觉得自己在逃。他从来都不逃。他打过最凶的架，咽下过最腥的血，在流弹和暗枪跟前面不改色，像个一心送死的蠢货，从来都没有什么可以动摇他。

艾伦笑了一下，眼底有一种看不真切的哀伤，眼眶轮廓微微上挑，里面是墨绿色的核。很美，利威尔意识到，这个想法让他感到一丝徒然的失落，他好像逐渐明白过来自己四年前都失去了什么。

“我们当初为什么分手？”他问了出来。

艾伦的眼里闪过一道光，就好像很高兴利威尔愿意主动提这个，但下一秒又暗沉了，这对他而言并不是一个可以轻易说出口的话题。

“我们吵了一架。”

“吵了一架？”，这很合理，但利威尔有些意外，“关于什么？”

“我想让你搬进来和我一起住，你拒绝了。”

这听起来确实是他会做的事，拒绝，推远，然后离开。利威尔靠在了网格上，突然觉得有些颓唐，这大概是他的罪有应得。

艾伦继续说了下去。

“我再去找你的时候，发现你已经收拾完行李离开了。”

他在抱怨吗？从语义理解而言是这样的，但语气并不是，艾伦的语调很温和，如果硬要说确实有一点苦涩，或许还有点沮丧。利威尔将头发抓到脑后，头发并没有遮挡住他的视线，他只是有些不自在。

然后他那只还缠着纱布的手背就被捉住了。

很用力，也很鲁莽，利威尔转过头，撞上艾伦那双惊诧的眼睛。

他立即反应了过来，然而为时已晚，下一秒，他那卷起了部分的袖子被一把推到了手肘处，露出手臂上一片斑驳的伤痕。

操，他在心里暗骂了一句，他明明一直都藏得很好，无论是洗浴的时候，还是更衣的时候。

“这是什么？”

艾伦听上去像是在短短几秒钟内经历了一次哮喘，他难以置信地盯着着那段手臂，然后意识到了什么，脸色刷地变白。

利威尔吞咽了一下，心脏跟着往下坠，他甚至有一种类似犯错的孩子被抓包后的紧张——这太可笑了，明明面前这个人才是年纪更小的那个，而他也根本没必要为自己的伤痕致歉。

“放手，混蛋”，他说得没有什么底气，眼神也开始躲闪，“我戒了。”

“戒了？”

艾伦的语气像是他听不懂这句话的涵义，他抬起眼，眼圈红得厉害，这让利威尔的胸口淤积起一团潮湿的泥，把他的脾气都深埋了下去。

你别哭啊，操。

这突如其来的心软导致他没有把手臂强行抽回来，而是就这么由着艾伦握着，这让他们的姿势看起来有几分滑稽，像一对扮演苦情戏的三流演员。

“你自杀过？”粗糙的指腹划过手腕上方一条微微凸起的线，艾伦的声音是颤抖的。

这让他听上去像是个软蛋，利威尔心想，枪杀才是更适合他的死法，可他当时没有枪。不过他并没有说出口，他不希望眼前这个心理脆弱的小鬼真的哭出声来，所以保持了沉默，这或许是更为明智的做法。

这并不明智，当艾伦的下颚开始微微发抖的时候他意识到。

“对不起。”

“这和你没关系。”他试图抽回手，但是失败了。

“到底发生了什么？”

他不想说。事实上，也没什么好说的，并不是什么光彩的事情，无论是从世俗的角度还是反角的角度，他的职业生涯都惨淡得不值一提。

但艾伦显然并不打算放弃，他的眼睛好像更红了，鼻息也是乱的，利威尔觉得这个样子的艾伦有些熟悉，像是记忆深处的一个残影。

他们还在一起的时候，他也这样哭过吗？憋着眼泪，委屈得不行，从耳朵到脖子都一路通红。

那自己可真不是一个称职的男朋友，利威尔心想，活该分手。

“告诉我啊。”

艾伦有些急了，他的手指用力到令利威尔感觉到疼痛，这种疼痛又让他清醒，一丝近乎赌气的烦躁从脚底升起，腾空而上窜进了他的脑子里。

为什么要告诉你？你那个时候又不在。

“放手，耶格尔。” 

“我想知道。”艾伦的语气里几乎带了央求。

“我吸过毒，行了吧，你难道还要我把所有戒毒的细节都描述给你听吗？”

“还有呢？我知道你当过雇佣兵。”

什么？

利威尔猛然睁大了眼睛，他甚至能听到自己的心跳声，在额角、颈项和胸口突突地跳动，然后把他的情绪失控地吸进一个漩涡里。

“你调查我？！”他枯瘦的手指一下子嵌进艾伦的手臂肌肉，硬生生地将他的手扯掉，声音阴冷至极，“你是什么人？”

艾伦微微张了嘴，眼中的哀痛碎裂成片。

“警察？”利威尔冷笑出声，后退了一步，“你是警察？”

难怪，他看着也不像是个罪犯，利威尔感到那股熟悉的自厌情绪又卷土重来，混着回忆中的枪炮和刀光，将他方才才流露出的一丁点坦诚的迹象斩得干干净净。

“别这样……”

“我们不是一路人。”利威尔觉得手脚发凉，他果然从一开始就不应该和这个人扯上关系，“省省你的救赎计划吧。”

他说完转身就要走。

手臂再一次被拉住。

“你他妈……”

刚一回身，年轻Alpha的另一只手就扣住他的肩膀往后推——他的后背猛然撞在了网格上。一股强势的雄性气息倏然压下来，与艾伦平日里惯常的、不争不抢的气质截然不同，几乎在那个瞬间怔住了利威尔。

“你是不是恨我？”

男人灼烫的呼吸喷洒在利威尔的脸上，像一张热切纠缠的网，眼前是一抹深邃的墨绿，带着波涛汹涌、来势汹汹的炙热湮灭了利威尔周遭的空气。

“我恨你什么？”他觉得好笑。

“恨我没有早一点找到你，恨我没有保护好你。”

利威尔脸上置身事外的淡然蜕变为另一种不同的平静，更接近冷冽，却又不是冷漠，他忽然感到疲惫，像是卸下了一层沉重的盔甲，结果里面还背负着另外的硬壳。

“你想多了，我不需要谁的保护。”

他神情冷静自若，看着他的人却湿了眼睛，半垂下视线，像是在回忆什么。阳光在艾伦坚毅的面部曲线上留下晕染的白，滋生出一种令人眩晕的温柔。

“是吗。”他轻声低语，“可是你不需要保护，难道我就不应该保护你吗？”

说完，眼前的男人低头吻住了他，利威尔的脑子在这一瞬间轰然炸开。

——你不需要保护，难道我就不应该保护你吗？

相似的容貌，相似的声线，不同的语境。

短发少年站在他的面前，只比他高了半个头，没轻没重地抓着他的肩膀，与他挨得极近。他的信息素是海水、硝烟与苦艾酒的味道，像一杆走火的枪，又像一杯洒了海水的烈酒。

“你不需要保护难道我就不应该保护你吗？”少年说道，“我可是你的Alpha好吧。”

年轻的自己站在那里，像是被这冒失的话给逗笑了，眉眼间尽是温柔，他微微抬头，那少年便俯下身，与他交换一个浓呛的吻。

他的吻技没有半点长进。

像是濒死的鱼，挣扎着要捕获最后一丝水汽，艾伦的手从肩膀上滑下，抓在了利威尔的腰窝处，将他按在铁丝网上迫切地吻，嘴里的烟草味逐渐被血腥味取代，嘴唇碾压嘴唇，牙齿磕碰牙齿，吻得昏天黑地。

几乎快窒息的热切之后是重回现实的惊恐，利威尔猛地推开欺压在他身上的人，一拳砸在了他的脸上。

他能感受到周围的眼睛都在注视着这里。

“你他妈疯了？”他压低了声音质问。

艾伦用手指抹掉了嘴角被咬破而渗出的血珠，再度逼近他，远处有狱警在往这里走，利威尔伸手想要推开，手心里却被塞进了一个东西，冰凉的触感，像是金属，没等他反应过来，艾伦就抓着他的手捅向了自己——刀尖扎入皮肉，殷红的血在橙色的裤子上蔓延开。

“你干什么？！”

五指松开，匕首哗啦一声掉在了地上。

利威尔惊诧至极地抬起头。

艾伦捂住伤口坐在了地上，抬起那双幽暗的眼睛，他的表情极其深沉，眼角还发着红，声音像是轻诉，又像是自语：“我不会再让你出事了。”

几个狱警冲了过来，抓着利威尔的肩膀往下按，迫使他一下子跪在了地面。

“怎么回事？”其中一个狱警用警棍戳了下艾伦，问道，“他攻击你？”

艾伦凝视着利威尔的眼睛点了点头。

“真他妈有病，你俩不是一起的吗？”那狱警摇了摇头，骂骂咧咧地又将利威尔拽起来，像是受够了这出没有先兆的闹剧，冲他吼道，“从今天开始关禁闭一个礼拜！”

刺目的阳光里，利威尔看见艾伦的嘴角轻扯出一丝弧度。


	10. Chapter 10

等到伤口被消毒包扎完毕，艾伦回到牢房，已接近傍晚。

三毛背靠床杆坐着，一条腿放在床上，鞋子上的灰蹭到了白净的床单，他在艾伦靠近的同时抬了头。

“伤势要紧吗？”

艾伦摇了摇头，弯腰抓着三毛的裤脚将那条碍眼的腿放到了地上，坐了下来，木材为底的床板在两个成年Alpha的重量下发出轻微的咯吱声。

“白白浪费一个匕首，你知道康尼费了多大的劲才搞到的吗？”三毛无奈地挑了下眉，“你是不是对那家伙保护欲过头了？”

艾伦的目光淡淡地划过来，眸子里映现出灼热的灯光。

过了许久，他才轻声解释了一句。

“关在禁闭室是最安全的。”

禁闭室，虽也在监狱这一层，却是和牢房区域分开的，中间隔着一道铁门，再通过一条长长的走廊，越过巡逻的看守，最后通往禁闭室那扇厚重的铁门。

也就是说，这里就算是闹得腥风血雨，也不太可能影响到那边。

思来想去，这都是最妥当也最能让他放心的办法了。

“你担心会出现意外？”

三毛蹙了眉，坐直了上半个身子，凑到艾伦跟前。

年轻Alpha喉结滚动，清瘦的侧脸在一片光影之下显得轮廓分明，从眉骨到下唇，透出一股难以言明的刚毅和沉稳。

意外？

照理说，这次任务全盘由CIA特别小组把控，自己和三毛的身份从入狱到现在也没有半点值得被人怀疑之处，三笠的精密谨慎他更是深信不疑，出现意外的可能性几乎为零。

可为什么，总有那么一丝半缕的焦灼在他的胸口挥之不散？

是因为在这弱肉强食的野兽地盘腾空出现了软肋的缘故吗，艾伦沉下脸来，利威尔从他的生命里消失的时间太久，以至于他都快遗忘了这种平静却又噬人的负面情绪。

一旦拥有了什么，就极度恐惧失去——这大概也和他永远在失去的宿命有关。

四年前，当他收敛了脾气想去低头认错，却发现那个人早已不知所踪时，他就像是一脚踏空，从此掉进一个黑咕隆咚的幽洞里爬不上来。

被抛下、被遗忘，这简直成了他人生最精炼的缩写。

憋屈与愤懑驱使着他往最危险的地方走，无论是从警校中脱颖而出，还是被CIA选中后义无反顾地答应成为卧底，他骨子里溃烂的自毁倾向都扮演着指挥者的角色，一步又一步将他引领至愈发无解的险局。

三个月前，他和三毛卧底的贩毒团伙被一网打尽，紧接着，没有一口喘息的余地他就借由着这个身份与三毛一同入狱，连同在贩毒团伙中被策反的康尼进入了新一轮的卧底任务——接近安德烈·拜拉席恩。

这个人是个笑面虎，性情难测，却又极度阴险狡诈，旗下掌管着一个军火走私团伙和一个贩毒组织，这几年在包括欧洲、中东、美国好几个国家跨境交易，国内的新一批毒源就是从他那里来的，他就像一个影子，来去无踪，永远都抓不到把柄。

安德烈在国内的关系必然错综复杂，但能够做到如此事无巨细，合理的解释只有一个，那便是国内有大人物在帮他料理脏活，这个人也许出没于白宫，也许是联邦调查局的人，甚至有可能就在CIA中。

艾伦要做的，就是找出这个混蛋。

这次安德烈因为被卷入走私事件而入狱，总共刑期不过两年，辗转到A区后服刑的时间也不过才剩两个多月，却是一个接近他的绝佳时机。

明晚的任务很简单，十点整，这块区域内的部分牢门会因故障而解锁打开，十分钟后狱警赶到，一切恢复如初。但在这十分钟内，安德烈的仇家必然也不会放过这个千载难逢的机会，艾伦和三毛做要做的就是借着他与康尼同处一间牢房的缘由前往救场。

毕竟，再也没有什么比救下某个人的命更能让他记住自己的了。

而这十分钟的动乱，其实艾伦心里清楚，就算不把利威尔锁在禁闭室中，他也能够保护好自己，但关心则乱，艾伦自认为多一层防备不会有错。

“明天行动的时候记得多观察其他人的反应”，艾伦用手将落在眉前的头发抓到脑后，重新捆绑了头发，“A区的犯人背景复杂，说不定就有意想不到的人和安德烈相识，多获取些信息总归是有用的。”

“明白。”三毛摸了下鼻子，重重点头。

翌日晚

白光从铁栏杆外透进来，在水池处映现出一道扭曲的黑影。

艾伦侧身靠着墙壁，手中紧抓着一根长螺丝藏在袖子中，他的眼睛死死盯着外面高挂的时钟——分针停在逼近12的位置。

另一旁，三毛坐在床边，两手握拳搁在大腿上，肌肉紧绷。

5、4、3、2……

艾伦在心中默念，秒针划过正上方的那一瞬，耳边仿佛传来一声轻微的“滴”。

……

什么都没有发生。

一切如初，昏暗的灯光、隔壁间传来的细碎的言谈，突兀的笑声和脏话，十点整的A区和九点五十九分的A区别无二致。

“怎么回事？”三毛站了起来，表情疑惑。

艾伦舔了下嘴唇，目光幽深凝重，他上前一步，白光在他的脸上画出黑白分明的分界线，绿眸没入黑暗，却清亮依旧。

“再等等。”他轻声说道。

一分钟、两分钟、三分钟……  
不详的预感逐渐加深，他的目光掠过走廊，横穿中间那一块空地，订在了对面那一排牢房的正数第十七格，那里关着安德烈·拜拉席恩和康尼·斯普林格。

就在这时，一声突兀的警铃大作，划破了夜晚的平静。紧接着，只听一声暗沉的隆隆声，众多牢门同时开启，铁栏杆在艾伦的面前缓缓上升，最终停留在了最上方。

一时间，喧闹声四起。

几个犯人走出了牢房，指着天花板震耳欲聋的警报器骂骂咧咧，尖锐的声音刺激得人愈发暴躁，有人将水杯砸向了空中，哄笑、对骂、瓦片碎裂，各式各样的声音混杂在一起，如同一场病态交响乐的开场。有人起了头，其他犯人便也出了牢房，一群性情暴戾的壮汉聚集在一块并不宽敞的室内空地，场面一步步开始失控。

“延迟了三分钟”，三毛站到艾伦身后，望向外头，“问题不大吧。”

他拍了拍艾伦，有些不理解他为什么不走出牢房，然而手掌放在艾伦肩膀的时候，他才察觉到艾伦肩部的肌肉因极度绷紧而坚硬如铁。

“怎么了……”

三毛顺着艾伦的目光望过去，顿时变了脸色。

对面的牢房，不，是整个A区所有的牢房，八成以上的牢门都打开了，这个比例所释放出的暴徒早已脱离了一开始设想的可控数量，但真正让三毛惊诧的并不仅仅是这个，对面第十七格，安德烈所在的牢房，那个最应该此刻牢门大开的牢房，居然是紧闭着的。

“这……”

这是怎么回事？如果安德烈不被卷入其中，这场动乱不就没有意义了吗？

三毛抓住了身前Alpha的手臂，低声说，“不管出了什么岔子，既然计划不能如愿进行，我们就待在这哪也别去，外面太危险了，再说十分钟后狱警就会赶到。”

艾伦面色阴沉，紧锁了眉头。

“安德烈的牢门没有按原计划敞开，你又如何能确定狱警会如约赶到？”

三毛愣了一下，欲言又止。

“一开始计划放出的犯人根本没有这么多，现在这个局面就算是狱警赶到了也难以短时间内控制，我总觉得这不是计划出错那么简单。”

艾伦的目光在人头攒动的广场上游弋，那里已经出现了肢体冲突。把一群杀人嗜血的疯子放出笼子，就好比把斗兽场上最残忍的猛兽赶到一块，无人约束，无人看押，这群犯人脱离人性的一面只会在同类跟前愈演愈烈。

让利威尔待在禁闭室果然是对的，艾伦不禁感到后怕。

然而下一瞬间，一个恐怖的可能性在他的脑海里轰然炸开，他一下子挣脱开三毛的手冲了出去，目光穿过人群望向远处通往禁闭室的冗长走廊，血色倏然从他的脸上消失。

隔绝牢房区域与禁闭室的大门已然敞开。

禁闭室内——

黑发男人靠在床头，猛然睁开了眼睛。

屋外嘈杂且混乱的声音通过距离的过滤轻了不少，却也足以引人注意，利威尔喉结滚动，天生对危险的警觉让他体内的血液都开始沸腾。

他起身，一点一点走到门前。

“警卫！”他试探性地叫了一声，没有人回应。

这个时间段，大概率是没有巡逻的人了，但禁闭室外还有一间工作室，那里通常是会有人值班的。

利威尔脊背挺直，伸手抓住了门把手。

禁闭室的锁是密码锁，如果没有外面的人输入密码，被关着的犯人是无论如何都不可能打开的，利威尔当然明白，但就像身经百战的士兵，第六感有时候比逻辑更有说服力。

手背上的血管在苍白的皮肤之下显出突兀的青色，此刻因为用力而微微凸起，利威尔深吸一口气，将把手向下按去。

一按到底——门开了。


	11. Chapter 11

光从缝隙里斜斜地投射进来，利威尔没有往外看，但他听到了声音。

失去了金属阻挡，广场上的嘈杂喧闹就像是被调高了一格音量，混在刺耳的警报声里，通过漫长的走廊，抵达这里。

那是熟悉的、混乱的、人的声音。

利威尔大致能猜到当下的状况——安保系统出了故障，所以牢门自动开了，禁闭室也解了锁，门口值班的禁卫翘了班，或者更糟，而犯人们在闹事。

那么，牢房与禁闭室之间的阻碍呢？

该死的，那道铁门。

利威尔开始有些紧张了，他舔了下嘴唇，苍白的手指在把手上收得更紧，仿佛要在那里生生凿出个洞来。

他能同时对付好几个身手上乘的Alpha，四个，或许更多，但是他做不到以一抵十，如果手里有把枪还好说，他擅长驯服那玩意，但他现在什么都没有。这座监狱多的是亡命之徒，在没有看管的情况下，利威尔对自己的胜算心知肚明。

外部的光源一部分照到了他的耳朵上，将他本就偏淡肤色衬得更白。

他厌恶这种将选择权交给运气的时刻，也许是因为他的运气向来都背得很。但他现在别无选择，只能尽可能地不发出声音，躲进黑暗里，这听上去很被动，但拳头再硬也硬不过寡不敌众这几个字，他吃过类似的亏，所以决定放聪明些。

于是他屏息凝神，指腹贴着金属用力，铁门缝隙里的光条越收越窄——

“啪。”

倏然之间，一只手跳进视野，攀在了门的边缘。

正对的四根手指蜷曲着压着铁壁，如同烙制而成的铁柱，紧接着，门被猛然推开，刺目的光直直扎进了利威尔的眼睛，让他有一瞬间的晃神。

“亲爱的，你在这里啊。”

他看到了布鲁克的脸。

布鲁克向来喜欢漂亮的Omega。

这是废话，没有哪个生理正常的Alpha会对美人硬不起来。但单纯漂亮还不太够，起码不足以令他兴奋到颤栗，就像现在这样。

他最着迷的，还是那种性子野的。

五官坚毅，眉目狠戾，脊梁笔直得像一把剑，气息里永远带着刺，眼前这个黑头发小个子的Omega正用他那双凌厉锋锐的蓝眼睛盯着自己，下嘴唇被碾在了牙齿下面，压得发白，肉眼可见的紧绷，像一只尖爪利齿的小豹子。

布鲁克故意露出了略带怜惜的表情，他上前一步，手指撑着门栏，弯下身压进黑暗里，声调里有一种愉悦导致的上扬。

“别咬破了，宝贝，这张嘴等下还有别的用处呢。”

然而余音未散，眼前的Omega转瞬就从他的手臂下面钻了出去，如一道黑影。

他的速度很快，非常快，快到即便这一举动在布鲁克的意料之内，也依旧令他感到惊讶。这让他想起自己以前在黑市上淘到的一种军用短刀，刀刃锋利带光，短小，但杀伤力强，丝毫不输给那些体积更大的刀具。

可是他能逃到哪里去呢？

布鲁克缓慢地转过身，表情里浮现出一丝戏谑。

这里压根就没有出路。

果然，就在利威尔奔向拐角处的下一秒，隐蔽在角落的巴斯一下子从黑暗里冲出来，只听一声金属与肉的闷响，警棍出其不意地砸上了利威尔的肩膀——他已经足够敏锐，否则被击中的就会是他的后背。与此同时，奈尔手执一块缠了白布的碎玻璃朝利威尔脸上划去，趁着他侧身向右躲开的功夫，又一个Alpha顺势把他推进了走廊中央的那扇门。

巴斯挥舞着棍子往前走，转过头对布鲁克挑了下眉。

很好。布鲁克抬起手，抓了抓头皮，粗壮的小臂从袖子口露出来，上面还残留着大量辨认不出模样的纹身。

他看了眼空无一人的周遭，走了过去。

利威尔听到了自己的心跳声。

他的面前站了三个虎视眈眈的疯子，一个手上拿着警棍，一个手执玻璃，还有一个是个光头，有一双蛇一样的眼睛。他们盯着他，像是盯着一个掉进陷阱里的兔子，耐着性子不为所动，但这并不代表他们会放过他。他们只是在等他们的头儿，而那个头儿马上就要进来了。

他现在脑袋很乱，甚至开始感到眩晕，脉搏在太阳穴一跳一跳地炸裂，折磨着他的神经网——他那个早就运作不良的脑子又开始回旋发病。

他想起了一点新的东西。

在禁闭室里看见布鲁克的那一刻，那种身陷黑暗然后被光线刺痛眼睛的感觉太熟悉了，以至于画面直接清晰无比地回溯到他的眼前，炮轰了他的视野。

他知道自己现在不该把精力放在这上面，这很愚蠢，也很危险，他有更重要的事情要集中注意力，比如面前的三个Alpha。可他控制不住，那些片段太新了，他过于急迫地把自己半个身子陷在里面，死死攥住一点激流，像是生怕一不留神就又忘了。

他知道那是重要的记忆。

那个后车厢。那个狭小、潮湿、幽暗的后车厢。这算不上新闻。

但是他被拽入那个后备箱之前的场景，这个，是新的。

当时的光线很暗，路旁的灯坏了好几个，月亮在跟着他走，一切都安静寻常，除了身后周而复始的“哗啦”声，来自他的行李箱，很沉重，拖得他手臂有些发酸了。

他在要到一个地方，要见一个人，到他身边去，这个目的很明确。

而那个人很重要。

“刺啦——”

突兀的刹车声后，一辆面包车在他身边停下，车门被猛地推开，下一秒，手电筒照向他的眼睛，晃得他什么也看不见，于是他下意识地抬起一只手挡在眼前。

艾伦。他想起来了，他当时要去见的，是艾伦。

“咔。”

门被反手关上。

布鲁克迈步进来的的那一刻，利威尔思绪猝然绷断。

他能够从那个人身上闻到一股和死亡相关的气息，这让他后退了一步。

布鲁克刻意放缓了脚步——他喜欢他的猎物自以为能逃脱的样子，像是一种餐前甜品。

而这里的结构很适合演一场追逐戏。

文件室，休息间，堆积着一大堆没什么用的破纸和文案袋，布鲁克不识字，所以不知道这些白纸上都写了些什么，不过多半是他们这些人罪孽的印刷体，厚厚一沓，记载的都是人命跟罪行。

他希望自己那一沓是最厚的。他不在乎，反正这个州没有死刑。

再前面是另一扇门，紧跟着狭长的过道，墙壁两侧有几间不同的房间，最里面是一个封锁的门。那个门常年封闭，上面悬着一个挂锁——所以不受安保系统干涉。

而黑发蓝眼的Omega正面朝他们，碎发遮在他的眉眼两端，额头上有汗。

他看上去很冷静，但也只是看上去而已，布鲁克有一个很好的鼻子，他能闻到利威尔身上很淡、很淡的信息素气味，以及信息素气味里浓厚的惊惧。

如同一只身陷死局的、孤立无援的困兽。

布鲁克笑了下，被疤痕分割开的眼睛微微睁大，露出完整的、枯黄色的眼珠。他将口袋里的消解剂药瓶握在手心，拿了出来，玻璃瓶摸着很冰，而他的体温很烫。

这表明他很兴奋。

他已经很久没有玩过这种猫抓老鼠的游戏了。

“艾伦。”

他们来迟了。

当三毛跟在艾伦后面赶往禁闭室，发现门是敞开的，而里面空无一人时，他的心脏猛地沉下去。

艾伦站在面前，没有说话。

但三毛能察觉到他的不对劲。从他肩膀肌肉的隆起，手臂上微微凸出的筋脉，还有下一秒，他转过来，脸上恐怖到了极点的表情。

这让他有些不安：“他们肯定就在这附近。”

但艾伦没有应声，他往回走，长螺丝从袖子里滑下来，被他抓在手心。

“你冷静点。”三毛跑到艾伦跟前，按住了他的手臂，“也许是利威尔自己躲到安全的地方去了。”

那双墨绿色的眼睛霎那间抬了起来，轮廓微微睁大，择人欲噬的幽火在瞳孔里燃尽温度，破灭为令人心惊的阴冷狠戾——那是三毛从来没有在艾伦脸上见过的表情。

他的声音冰冷得像是灌进了一整个冬季的寒风。

“要么帮我，要么别他妈挡我的道。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted rape/non-con 预警

黑发Omega狠狠撞向橱柜。他的手顺势向一旁抓去，祈祷能摸到什么，金属，玻璃，任何可以当作武器的东西，然而没有，除了一堆破纸，他妈的什么也没有。

柜台上的文件齐刷刷地掉落在地上。

利威尔的手指空握着拳头划向身侧，他紧紧咬着牙齿，咬得牙龈发酸，眼睛泛红，眉骨处被方才的利刃划开了一条口子，殷红的血渗出来，几乎快要遮挡住他的视线。

他这回是真的被逼到了绝路。

“亲爱的，不跑了？”

布鲁克的笑声从他呼呼作响的胸腔里震颤着发出，像是一场饥饿游戏的插曲，小刀在他的手指间旋转腾飞，又被抓住了刀柄，那上面还沾了点利威尔的血。

他很强壮，利威尔再度意识到这一点，非常强壮。

如果被招进雇佣兵的队伍，以他的资质极有可能被列入S等级，这家伙的臂力让利威尔回想到当初训练营里的某个Alpha，他记不起名字，但他们的招式很类似，无关乎技巧，纯粹就是力量。

天赋，埃尔文曾经这么对他说，力量也是一种天赋。

有的人天生就适合杀人。

拳头从侧面毫不留情地挥过来，利威尔敏锐地避开，急促的风声擦着耳边响起，这让他倒吸了一口凉气。如果那一拳是打在他的肉里，他十有八九会颅骨断裂。

操！他不是没有遇见过类似的疯子，作战场上，训练营里，他见识过体型和信息素的碾压，也知道野兽的眼睛长什么样子，但他没怕过，也没输过，那些对手想要他死，而他并不怕死。

问题是眼前这个Alpha并不是要他死。

布鲁克狭长的瞳孔望过来，像是某种扭曲变形的细窄药丸，那里面倾注的不是杀意，而是兽性，是令人毛骨悚然的病态兴奋。

这才是让利威尔真正手脚发凉的原因。

他狠狠拧眉，忽然一个转身，手掌作刀状一下子劈向布鲁克的手腕，借巧劲打掉了他的小刀——这回他运气不错——下一秒，他的手指猛地嵌进布鲁克的喉咙，霎那收紧，而几乎是同时，布鲁克空出来的手也死死攥住了他的小臂。

骨头咯吱作响。

布鲁克粗糙的手指深深禁锢着利威尔的腕骨，迫使他松开手上的力气。他感到疼，但这种疼痛可以忍，因为布鲁克也好不到哪里去，缺氧导致的红爬上他的脖子，那双泰然自若的怪物眼睛里也憋出愠怒的迹象。利威尔在布鲁克将自己砸向墙面的那一刻踹向他的腹部，企图凭借身形的优势挣脱开束缚，然而下一秒，棍棒击中肉的灼痛从背上沸腾，有人用手臂从后面卡住了他的脖子。

观战结束了，利威尔想，这还真他妈是场精彩的斗兽表演。

他的两只手被随即禁锢到了身后，粗糙的绳子摩擦着他的皮肉，紧接着是双腿，小腿的冲击令他失重地跪向地面，膝盖一阵钻心的痛后，他们抓着他的头发强迫他抬起头。

利威尔灰蓝瞳孔里聚集起冷冽的戾气。

“去死吧你。”他的声音嘶哑如沙。

这句话反倒让布鲁克笑出了声。

“喂，美人。”

他蹲下身，若有所思地看着利威尔，手掌抓进利威尔的刘海，抹掉那肌肤上的血，又捏住他的下巴将他躲开的脸强行掰了回来。

“你脾气和简还真像。”

他的拇指狠狠碾压上利威尔的嘴唇，停顿了一会儿，似乎是想起来利威尔并不认识简，又不急不慢地解释道。

“简，我邻居家的猫，一只蓝眼睛的蠢猫。老天，我可真想念它。他们说我这样的人一开始都会先杀动物，像是某种约定俗成，你懂吗？像是大家商量好的，一步一个脚印地变成杀人犯。我猜他们说得没错，因为简确实被我割开了肚皮，我当时十岁，但杀完我就后悔了，你知道为什么吗？”

手指在蹭到利威尔的牙齿的瞬间被咬了下去，等布鲁克轻轻“嘶”了一声，把手抽开，那拇指上已经留下了一个牙印。

“你他妈的找死是不是？！”

奈尔在利威尔腰侧踹了一脚。

但布鲁克并没有生气，他继续凝视着利威尔那双傲骨刚毅、宁死不屈的眼睛，没轻没重地打了打他的脸：“咬人可不太礼貌啊，Omega。”

“你最好杀了我”，利威尔声音低哑，眼神狠戾，灰蓝色瞳孔映衬在他垂落的碎发下面，漂亮得像是油彩，“否则你会哭着对上帝忏悔，我发誓。”

真难驯啊，布鲁克想，可外壳再冷，皮里头也得是热的吧。

这个念头让他舔了舔嘴唇，火苗直窜进腹部：“你对我的故事不感兴趣？”

利威尔一咬牙，狠狠别开脸，刚挣扎了几下，就被身后的Alpha掐住脖子，被迫仰着下巴继续听这个“故事”。

“我把简解剖开之后，发现它肚子里有几只小猫。”

布鲁克的手指慢慢上移，最后掐住了利威尔的下颚，然后刹那间用力，强迫那张嘴张开来，面朝自己，露出白色的牙齿和柔软的舌尖。

“Omega的身体可真奇妙，不是吗？把Alpha的东西灌进肚子里，就会有小家伙从里面长出来。”

那双灰蓝色的眼睛瞬间碎裂出一丝惊痛。

看，就说你会感兴趣的。

布鲁克微微瞠眸，恐怖又诡异的刀疤在脸上微微变形，与他愉悦的神情浑然一体，呈现出某种古怪的视觉冲击。他从口袋里掏出药瓶，在利威尔面前晃动了两下。

“你的发情期到了吧，宝贝。”

艾伦觉得自己要疯了，虽然他看上去很冷静。

是，冷静，所以运作稳定。但他妈的是个人就该猜到他根本不可能像表现出来的那样从容。他只是装得很像，大多数时候，他只是该死的装得很像。

不过好在他一直都在思考。这不是天赋，而是后天练成的技能，经历和创伤带给他的东西，就算天塌下来艾伦·耶格尔也不会盲目窜逃，他很恐惧，但他同时也理智得如同一杆枪。

“艾伦？”

三毛跟着他跑进了医务室：“你要找什么？”

“麻醉剂。”

年轻Alpha的声音清冷干练。一点碎发从他的眉眼旁边垂下来，将他削瘦的脸型修衬得格外清俊，他侧过脸，那双凛然的绿眼睛直直射过来，带着杀气，顺便丢过来一个袋子：“过来跟我一起找，任何可以制约Alpha的药都可以，外面的Alpha太多了，我们需要点工具。”

三毛立即反应了过来，他接过袋子，跟着一起翻箱倒柜。

“差不多够了。”

收集了不少麻醉剂和针筒后，三毛一转身，发现艾伦正将一剂药水往自己手臂里注射。他正困惑，但下一秒，当存在感极强的Alpha信息素气味如同一阵疾风般以艾伦为中心扩散开来，他就不需要再问了。

但他本能地后退了一步。

如果说Alpha的信息素预示着主体的形象，能够给人以无形的攻击，那么艾伦·耶格尔的信息素就是核弹爆发前的硝烟，烟头碾压导火线的焦灰。

如一杯清澈的烈酒，混杂着檀木的清冽，再用青柠的酸甜当作幌子。

三毛在军校里见识过不少信息素就足以震慑旁人的Alpha，但没有人像艾伦那样带给他这种压迫感——明明皮囊精致明亮，却藏着极为滚烫的血，面不改色地就能折断人的脖子，血溅上脸时甚至懒得抬一下眼皮。

越是不露声色，越是手段残忍。三毛在卧底期间见识过艾伦的狠绝。

而现在，他转过了头，被逐渐消解的抑制药剂再难制约信息素的释放。

这让他闻起来像是一匹脱离了束缚的、危险的狼。

“给。”

他向三毛也抛过来一瓶消解药水，然后将剩余的药瓶砸向地面。

一时间，遍地玻璃碎片。

利威尔别开头，剧烈地咳嗽。

他试图将口中的药液吐出来，然而纵使吐出了一小部分，绝大多数的液体还是顺着他的喉咙流淌进了体内，急着要与他血液里的阻隔剂发生化学反应。

“滚开，狗东西。”

他的呼吸变得急促。

药效很快，空气里逐渐弥漫开柑橘、古木还有乌龙的味道，混着特殊日子特有的勾人甜腻。他已经开始感到虚弱，疲惫，这是热潮来临的惯例，虽然他并不清楚自己发情的日子怎么会被布鲁克知晓，但他是对的，再过一会儿，他的身体会瘫软成水，翻滚的欲望将从细胞里浸泡出来，把他彻底变成一个婊子。

眼前只有一个Alpha信息素，剩下的几个都守在门外，所以屋内异类的气息其实很弱，但这已经足够让他感到绝望。

大多数情况下，利威尔并不会被Alpha所影响。

称这个是天赋异禀吧，或者刚强的意志。利威尔生来字典里就没有软弱和服从这两个词，即便是刚刚分化成Omega的那些日子，他也没有像其他Omega那样被Alpha的味道轻易控制。

但热潮期不一样。

热潮期的Omega就是一个破布娃娃，任人摆布，意志崩塌。是本能，无论他再怎么有骨气，也不可能彻底改变自己的基因。

也许他早就应该死了。

布鲁克将他压到地面的那一刻，利威尔这么想道。

囚服被从肩膀上扒了下来。

利威尔白得发光的肩膀露了出来，紧接着是他疤痕遍布的后背，布鲁克揪着他的头发，膝盖则狠狠抵住他的尾骨，嘴里念念有词地羞辱。

“不是谁都不服吗？不是狂得很吗？怎么不说话了？”

他的脑袋压下来，在利威尔腺体的地方深深吸了一口气。

“真好闻啊，利威尔，你干起来一定也很爽吧。”

怒意让利威尔紧咬了下唇，他憋着一口气，找准时机。药水还没有完全分解掉阻隔剂，因此他还不算输。

准确的说，是至少还可以再徒劳地反抗一阵。

于是，在布鲁克将他翻过来面朝自己的瞬间，利威尔猛地将膝盖抵在两人的间隙里，手肘砸向布鲁克的牙齿，狠狠推开他，起身，拖着已经发软的双腿向门口跑去——

他跑得太慢了。

“砰！”

手指触碰到把手的前一秒，布鲁克压着他撞上了门板，膝盖捅进他的两腿之间，将沾了自己口腔里的血的牙齿贴住他裸露的肩膀，一通乱咬，犹如试图留下自己气味的野兽。

“嫌我太心慈手软了是不是？”

布鲁克手指下滑，抓住了自己的囚裤。

“你该学着取悦我，婊子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 用于存档。  
> Lofter ID：猫瞳


End file.
